Moon of My Life
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago is the Khal of Khal's who is madly in love with a slave Brittany. Can he be with her while still keeping his imagine as the Khal? Brittana with a little Puck/Quinn, Mercedes/Sam and Kurt/Blaine.
1. The Khal's Lover

**Hello all this is a piece I've been working on for a while now in between stories. It's loosely based on Game of Thrones as I just love that show almost as much as I love me some Brittana so I just had to write this. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Moon of My Life**

'San,' Brittany moans wrapping her legs tighter around Santiago's waist as he thrusts into her.

Santiago smirks as he pounds into the moon of his life. She's not your typical Dothraki slave. She's never submitted to him in bed the first night he took her five moons ago she had flipped them over and rode him always staring in his eyes. He loves her even though she's a slave and has many Dothraki woman trying to gain his attention and catch his eye to make them his Khaleesi.

'Moon of my life,' Santiago whispers thrusting up and pausing to lay his seed deep in her. 'I wish I could make you my Khaleesi.

Brittany curls into his large frame, wrapping his large arms around her. She's always felt so safe in his arms like he'd protect her from every man who's tried to take her.

"My love," 'Sanny I will be whatever you want me to be.' Brittany softly says snuggling into him.

'Don't lay with any other man.' Santiago whispers knowing she's loyal to him, but wanting to make sure.

'I won't,' Brittany whispers laying completely on top of him.

'I know, but I worry too much about other men trying to lay with you.' Santiago sighs wrapping his arms around her.

She snuggles into his muscular body happy that she can relax not having to worry about men trying to rape her. She knows that it's the Dothraki way, but it's still nice to have a strong powerful man protecting her.

'We are headed for Vaes Dothraki as the elder women wish for all the Khal's to be there. When we are there we will have to be careful or the elder women will find you a husband.' Santiago says running fingers through her hair.

'That would destroy me.' Brittany whispers shuttering.

'I won't let that happen even if I have to give everything up.' Santiago whispers half regretting even mentioning it, but knew that it would piss her off if he didn't.

'Just promise me you won't find another Khaleesi.' Brittany says kissing his bearded jaw.

'You, Brittany Stormwolf are the only woman I want.' Santiago whispers pulling a pelt over them.

Santiago looks down at her laying on top of him now sound asleep. He can't remember a time when he didn't love her. From the first time he saw her when he was seventeen and she was no older than nine he knew she was the woman he would marry. Sure he's has other women because he didn't know what the blonde slave truly meant to him and had forgotten about her as the Khalasar that he had grown up in was over forty thousand strong, finding one blonde slave was impossible. It wasn't until six months ago that he saw the blonde slave girl all grown up.

Brushing hair out of her face he can't believe that he found the prefect woman. The moment he saw her six months ago he knew he had to make her his. So he threw the man that was trying to fuck her off of her and took her under his protection. His blood riders hadn't been happy that he took away their favorite fuck toy, but none questioned him to his face. It was then that he found out she was sixteen and a month later she shoved him down and gave him the best fuck of his life.

'One day moon of my life I will make you my Khaleesi no matter what anyone thinks.' Santiago whispers.

Little did he know, but Brittany had been awake the whole time loving the way he stared at her and that he planned on marrying her. Nothing would make her happier than to be his wife. It's the very thing she's wanted since she first laid eyes on the Khal twelve moons before when he had killed his father to become the new Khal. When she first saw him slicing his own dad's neck she had been terrified, but then the way he held the woman he fought his dad over and she knew he was a gentle giant. She tried for several moons to get his attention before she finally did. Since then she had noticed that he stopped fuckin every woman that he saw and only fucked her.

'Khal! There's a hrakkar attacking the back of our Khalasar!" Puck shouts running in.

'Fuck!' Santiago growls standing up and letting the covers fall. 'Has it killed anyone yet?'

'No, but it's only a matter of time. I've sent all the blood riders to the back.' Puck says.

Santiago quickly gets dressed picking up his arakh and knives. He pauses to stop and kiss Brittany on the lips.

'I'll be back quickly, stay here.' Santiago softly says. 'Puck protect her.' he says turning to face his most trusted blood rider.

'But Khal,' Puck tries to object.

'Protect here or I'll kill you.' Santiago growls.

Puck nods as Santiago glances once more at Brittany before running out.

'Can you stand outside?" Brittany asks holding the pelts over her as she stands up.

'I can't the Khal told me to watch you.' Puck says a glint in his eye.

'He'll kill you if you touch me.' Brittany whimpers.

'Don't worry I'm not about to do anything stupid no matter how hot I think you are. You're the Khal's woman.' Puck says smirking as he heads out.

Brittany shakes her head and gets dressed before calling Puck back in.

'Good you're dressed now the Khal won't kill me.' Puck says coming back in and sitting in front of the door flap.

'What he'd do to make you so scared of him?' Brittany asks wanting to know more about Santiago.

'He's never been beaten before in battle. So if the Khal tells someone to do something they do it.' Puck says smiling at her.

'Why are you so scared of him? I think he's a big soft teddy bear.' Brittany asks wondering why he's being so nice.

'He's my best friend and he threatened me to make sure I protect you, his new play thing so that's what I plan to do.' Puck says not seeing why this woman is asking so many questions it's turning him off.

'I'm not his play thing.' Brittany growls, but Puck covers her mouth.

'Shh, I know that, but most everyone else thinks that you're just another slave to him. It would be bad if it got out that you were anything were than a slave to him.' Puck says removing his hand.

'They don't know? But he won't let other men touch me so why wouldn't they think that I mean something to him?' Brittany asks.

'Whenever he's fucking slaves no one else is allowed to fuck them.' Puck says shrugging.

He doesn't get what the big deal is sure the Khal has always been really protective of the slaves he fucks, but he's never seen him act like this with a slave. He thought that she knew this already.

'So I'm not the only one who he protects.' Brittany says mostly to herself.

'No, the Khal loves you.' Puck says causing Brittany to look at him. 'Since the Khal first lay with you, you're the only one he's been with and I can tell that he has every intention of marrying you one day.' he tells her knowing that it's true.

Brittany looks relieved and wonders why she ever let any doubt about her Santiago into her head. She knows that he's hers and only hers. It's just when Puck told her about the other slaves she got really worried.

'Don't tell the Khal I told you this.' Puck says looking worried.

'Why?'

'I upset you and the Khal would kill me for doing that.' Puck softly says.

'You didn't really upset me I just doubted him for a moment, but now I realized that I shouldn't have in the first place.' Brittany softly says burying herself into Santiago's side.

'He's never been like this before you know.' Puck says hating the silence. 'No slave has ever had his attention like you do. He'd give up everything for you and that's not normal.'

Before he can say anything else Santiago flings the flap open and strides over to Brittany. He holds out a very beautiful black and white pelt for Brittany.

'Leave Puck,' Santiago growls.

'Baby,' Brittany gasps taking the pelt out of his hands and wraps it around herself.

'It has to dry for a few days before it's done.' Santiago says smiling down at her as he strips off all his clothes.

'I can't believe that you killed such a big beast.' Brittany coos allowing him to hang the fur up before climbing into bed with her.

'It was easy,' Santiago boosts loving the feeling of Brittany on his chest.

'I'm sure it was for my nice strong man.' Brittany says snuggling back into him.

'The hrakkar killed several slaves at the back before I got there and even after that it took some time to finally kill it.' Santiago explains as Brittany starts fussing over a scratch he has on his chest.

'Puck told me some interesting things.' Brittany whispers.

'Fuck, I'll kill him for-'

'Don't worry it was nothing bad and it made me realize that you're the only one for me." Brittany whispers calming him down.

Santiago takes a deep breath as he brushes his fingers through her hair to help calm him down even more. He knew he shouldn't have left Puck with Brittany that he would say something to fuck up his budding relationship. Looking over at the pelt all stretched out drying and all he can do is smile, he's proven his worth that he can take care of his woman.

'Stop thinking so much and get some rest.' Brittany mumbles rolling back into him.

'Sorry I'm still buzzed from that.' Santiago softly whispers kissing her head.

He doesn't get any response as she falls into a deep sleep.

This is all he wants out of life. Sure his Khalasar is like his family that he is the father of and needs to protect, but he'd give that all up for this blonde slave. The woman who held his heart. He knows that many of his blood riders who already know of his true feelings and intentions for the blonde slave would follow him even if most of the Khalasar would choose a new Khal to lead them one who is not exclusively with a slave. He could be wrong and they could all surprise him, but he didn't think so. Whatever happens he just wants the blonde by his side.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'So what's it like?' Quinn whispers as she and Brittany start folding all the Khal's blankets.

Santiago had left early in the morning to deal with business leaving Brittany on her own.

'It must be wonderful to be with a man like him.' Kurt coos helping Mercedes disassemble the bed.

The four of them had grown up as slaves together and become close friends. When Santiago had taken Brittany to his bed she asked him if he could protect her friends from getting hurt. She knew she had it much easier than the others as the blood riders close to the Khal had claimed her as their play thing, but hadn't been too rough on her unlike Quinn and Mercedes who had on several occasions nearly being beaten half to death. Kurt hadn't had it much better having to always be working. Santiago at first had been hesitant, but eventually had given in to Brittany's pout.

'It's wonderful, he's so thoughtful.' Brittany coos a soft smile appearing on her face.

'You know you don't have to help. So long as you're with the Khal no one expects you to work.' Mercedes reminds Brittany for the tenth time that morning.

'I've worked with you all for so long it would be wrong to not help now.' Brittany says shrugging. 'Quinn how's Puck?' she asks wanting the attention off of her.

'Good,' Quinn whispers blushing.

'You've just got to tie that boy down now like Brittany has with the Khal.' Kurt says as they all sit in front of the fire.

'Puck's not the Khal I doubt I'll ever stop him from fucking others when I'm either working or sleeping, but I think he'll marry me one day soon.' Quinn gushes no longer wanting to hold it all in.

'Snap girl,' Mercedes says smiling.

'Mercedes don't act like you haven't got young Sam wanting you.' Kurt says glad all three women have powerful men looking out for them.

They all laugh at how over the last few months their lives have changed.

'As much as I would love to continue to talk about the new men in our lives I have to take down Puck's tent.' Quinn says.

'I have to go as well, Sam offered me a horse and I'm not about to lose out on not walking.' Mercedes says getting up and following Quinn out.

'We'd better finish taking the tent down or Santiago will have you flogged.' Brittany giggles standing up and helping Kurt stand up.

'You've done a lot for us.' Kurt says forcing Brittany to relax while he starts taking the tent down.

'You guys are my friends I wouldn't want to have everything without you all.' Brittany says shrugging.

'Well we'd probably be close to death all the time without you.' Kurt says finishing up.

They stood looking around for the pack horse to pack all the Khal's things on. Everyone was running around getting ready to head out. To Brittany it was an organized chaos and she enjoyed it unlike Kurt who was always worried about being beaten for not doing enough. He quickly found the packing mules and loaded them quickly.

'You look stunning this morning.' Santiago softly says sneaking up on them.

'Khal,' she whispers blushing.

She always called him Khal when they were around others to show him respect.

'I have a present for you.' he whispers wrapping his arms around her.

'What is it?' she asks jumping up and down as she turns around in his arms.

'Follow me,' he says leading her off towards the horse stall.

He's all smiles knowing she will love this.

'Sanny,' she gasps staring up at him.

'Borak took a liking to her so I thought she'd be perfect for you.' he says as she stares at a pure white horse standing next to his midnight black horse.

'She's beautiful,' Brittany whispers staring at the horse in awe.

'You can name here whatever you please.' he whispers lifting her easily up on the horse.

Her smile is worth all the teasing and questions he will get when the khalasar see her up on a horse next to him. Well only a handful will see, but there is no doubt in his mind that it will travel through the khalasar by nightfall. Even though most didn't want him marrying a slave and he wasn't sure what the women of Vaes Dothrak will do if he did, but slowly he is starting to care less and less. All he wants is to make her his Khaleesi and when they arrive in Vase Dothrak he will find a way to make this happen.

'Many won't be happy that you're treating her as your equal.' Puck says riding over as Santiago finally gets on his horse.

'I'm going to make her my Khaleesi one day no matter what anyone thinks.' Santiago says riding to the front.

'But you have to be careful otherwise they'll make you choose between being Khal and her.' Puck says feeling bad for the Khal.

'If that happens I hope you'll get to be Khal.' Santiago says motioning for Brittany to join them in the front.

'You can't be serious.' Puck gasps.

'What can't the Khal be serious about?' Brittany asks smiling as she rides up.

'Nothing,' Santiago quickly says.

For the first time ever Brittany actually enjoys their travel. Not having to walk the miles of their daily travel is a great relief.

'We'll stop here for the night.' Santiago announces.

As soon as the Khal announces this the organized chaos begins as tents are put up, fires are started and slaves are mounted by horny Dothraki riders. During all this chaos Santiago is able to sneak off with Brittany.

'You are so,' "beautiful." Santiago whispers leading her away from the camps.

'You're too good to me.' Brittany giggles as Santiago picks her up.

'I need you,' Santiago moans setting her down.

She smirks as she slowly lays down, stripping her clothes off and spreading her legs wide open.

'Fuck,' he moans kicking off his pants and dropping to the ground next to her.

'That's the idea big boy.' she whispers flipping them over.

She flips her hair off to the side before leaning down and kissing him deeply. They both moan as their tongues collide. He runs his hands up her body squeezing her breasts wanting to worship her perfect body.

'God I need you.' she moans arching her body up into him after he flips them.

'So perfect,' he moans kissing now her jaw, neck, chest and her perky breasts.

He wraps his lips around her right nipple lightly sucking. She wraps herself up around him pulling his face up to meet hers. She greedily kisses him sneaking her hand down between them to grab his already hard cock. Directing him into her she gasps when he suddenly thrusts up.

'Ugh…..' she moans.

'Going to put a baby in you.' he moans pulling almost all the way out to slam back into her.

He loves the feeling of her squeezing him like nothing else. She's so tight and he loves it.

'San!'

As soon as she screams his name he sprays his seed deep into her.


	2. Vase Dothrak

**Hello everyone, thanks for your wonderful reviews last chapter. I was planning to update my two current stories, but it's been a rough week as I had to put my dog down who was my best friend and went everywhere with me. She was almost sixteen and had been doing bad for a while, but this week she took a turn for the worse. I've been uninspired to write or type up anything I have already written out all week. I'm going to try and update Surprise! and this story again by Wednesday.**

It took them three days to finally reach Vaes Dothrak.

'San I haven't been here in years.' Brittany whispers riding next to him looking around in awe as they enter the city.

He just nods trying to be the Khal he's supposed to be, but finds extremely hard to do with Brittany next to him. It always makes him nervous when they come here and he has to give up his weapons. Even though no one is allowed to spill blood here, he doesn't trust jealous power hungry blood riders especially since he has Brittany to protect. Trying to distance himself from the slave woman has been hard, but he's been doing an okay job of it except for today.

'Follow Puck I have to go speak to the elder women.' Santiago says looking around to make sure no one's watching before taking her hand and kissing it.

She's about to protest, but the pleading look on his face stops her.

'Okay,'

'I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to do this.' Santiago says straightening out her fur.

'Can I at least stay at your hut?' Brittany quietly questions.

'Moon of my life where do you think Puck's taking you.' Santiago says smiling at her.

'Be careful,'

With that she rides over to Puck and they head off towards Santiago's house. It takes all his will power to not stare after her. The love he feels for her is overwhelming him and he's positive that if any of the elder women try to force some women on him he'll just marry Britt.

'Khal, the elder women would like to see you in the main tent now.' Traf one of the newest blood riders say riding up next to him.

'I guess I'd better go see what they want.' Santiago says turning to Traf.

'That blonde slave that you're always protecting is hot.' Traf says smiling looking up at Santiago expectantly.

Santiago wants to get off his horse and grab Traf by the neck choking him until he's no longer a threat though he doesn't. He can already tell that being here is going to be the most trying time of his life.

'No one is allowed to touch her.' Santiago growls.

'But she's a slave,' Traf tries to argue.

'And I'm the Khal.' Santiago growls.

At this Traf gives up knowing he can't argue with the Khal on that. The rest of their short ride to the main tent is silent.

'Elder women it's good to see you all again.' Santiago says entering the tent alone as he sent Traf off.

'It's good to see you Khal Santiago.' Sue the unofficial official leader of the elder women.

'I got word a few days that you all wanted to see me.' Santiago says.

It's not that he had to come at their calling after all he was the strongest Khal with the largest khalasar, but any that wanted their future children to be blessed had to get along with these women. He knew this was especially important for him if he wants to ever make Brittany is Khaleesi.

'Yes we have many things we want to talk to you about.' Kiaren one of the newer elder women says.

'I was sorry to hear about your husband.' Santiago says actually feeling sorry for her as her husband Khal Rhark was on honorable man.

'I got here in one piece, that's all that really matters.' Kiaren says knowing that even though she's an elder woman now that if he wants her to be his Khaleesi she'll have to go with him and she's not sure if she can handle that.

'And you Khal killed him.' Sue points out.

'I didn't kill him.' Santiago starts arguing.

'Khal we didn't ask you here to discuss who killed who.' Dre the oldest woman here says.

'Then why did you call me? Not that I don't like coming here, but I was going to sack a city whose attacking other khalasar's.' Santiago says wanting to know why they wanted to talk to him.

Dre looks over to Sue who is glaring at him. All the other elders are obviously hesitant with whatever it is they want to talk about.

'We've heard a rumor…..' Kiaren starts.

'And we wanted to hear from you if it's true.' Dre finishes still looking uncertain of whether they should say it or not.

'What have you heard?' Santiago asks.

He's now extremely nervous of what they might say. He just knows that they're talking about Brittany and him and will want him to end it. That's something he can't do no matter what they threaten to do to him.

'What we've heard Khal is that you're in a serious relationship with a slave girl. This is not what one of the greatest Khal of all time should be doing.' Sue growls pissed at him.

'I want her to be my Khaleesi and bare my children.' Santiago growls back not liking how they're sticking their noses in his business.

'She's a slave.' Dre shouts starting at him wide eyed.

'I don't care, I want her.' Santiago says glaring around. 'I don't want to fight with you all to, but I will to keep her safe.'

'Your khalasar will never accept her.' Sue reasons not wanting to lose him as Khal.

'I'll deal with them, but if I make her my Khaleesi I want your word that you'll back me.' Santiago says hoping they'll back him.

Sue looks at the other elders as it's not just her decision this will affect them all one way or another.

'We need to think about this.' Dre says calmly.

'Fine you won't support me, don't expect me to support you all anymore.' Santiago says before leaving.

'Let's hope we didn't just fuck up.' Sue softly says.

'Yeah,' Dre agrees.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's exhausted from the long day of riding that when Puck shows her to Santiago's tent hut thing she walked in and passes out on the bed. It smells like him so she falls asleep easily curling into the blankets in the center of the bed.

'The Khal…..' Puck trails off as he enters to see the blonde sound asleep. 'Never mind,' he whispers leaving.

When Santiago walks in he expects to see Brittany making him dinner or something, but when he sees no one it worries him. He's about to shout for Puck and castrate him for losing Brittany when he notices her curled in his bed.

'I'll do everything in my power to be with you.' Santiago whispers kissing her cheek.

He smiles down at her for a second before heading for the door where he left his pack. The plan was to stay here for a moon cycle before heading back out on the plain. Normally he wouldn't agree to stay that long is that some two hundred women are due to give birth in the next month and a rival Khal is coming to join his khalasar.

'Sanny,' Brittany whines peaking an eye open.

'Hey babe,' Santiago says walking back over with a slab of meat.

'How long have I been asleep?' she sleepily asks rubbing her eyes.

'Quite a while,' he tells her sitting down next to her.

The look on his face tells her everything.

'How bad is it?' she asks nuzzling into his chest, taking a piece of meat from him.

'They don't like that I'm with you.' he says shrugging like this sort of thing happens often.

'Oh…so I guess they've already chosen you a bride.' she says hanging her head and looking away.

Feeling horrible that she still doubts him sometimes he puts the meat down, grabs her face and kisses her deeply.

'I told them to fuck off. That I'm a one woman kind of man and you're it for me.' he sweetly says.

"I love you so much."

He lays her down and is about to make love to her when a few someone's come in uninvited.

'We found some women for you to choose from.' Artie a very scrawny blood rider who's had his eye on Brittany since before the Khal decided to bed her.

Santiago growls pissed that he's being interrupted when he's so turned on from hearing his woman talk in the common tongue. He stands up to his full height to intimidate Arte and his lackey Rory not just with is height, but his impressive size too.

'Do I look like I want or need any women.' Santiago growls taking a step towards the two small blood riders.

'N….N…No,' Rory stumbles pulling on Artie's arm to get him to leave.

'Watch your back Khal none of us like this.' Artie says motioning to Brittany and him.

'Get the fuck out and take your scum with you.' Santiago growls drawing his arakh causing them all too quickly leave.

'Sanny,' Brittany calmly says pulling on his arm to get him back in bed.

'Those little fuckers think they can threaten me.' Santiago rants pulling out of Brittany's grasp.

He knows what he has to do, but doesn't like that he has to. It may be the only way to make sure all his blood riders and his whole khalasar respects him even though he hates what he's going to have to do.

'Baby we need to go out there so I can take you in front of them.' he softly says nervous she won't want to do that again.

'Try to be at least a little gentle with me.' she whispers kissing his cheek.

'I'll make it up to you later.' he whispers feeling bad that he has to do this.

Brittany realizes that if the elders have heard about her then someone from their khalasar had to have told them. He needs to show his khalasar that not only is he in charge, but that she truly doesn't matter to him even though she knows she does.

'I guess I'll see you later.' she softly says.

Santiago grabs her around the waist and pulls her back into him giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." he says in broken common tongue.

"I love you too, my sun and stares." she whispers kissing once more before leaving.

Brittany doesn't know what she should do. She really doesn't want to go to the main fire to see Santiago fucking some other women before he finds her. She heads over to a small fire that Quinn's sitting at alone.

'Where are Kurt and Mercedes?' Brittany asks sitting down next to her.

'They got pulled away early. What are you doing out here?' Quinn asks finding it weird the blonde was out here.

'The Khal thinks it best if we start acting like a normal slave Khal relationship.' Brittany softly says looking deep into the fire.

Quinn puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'But you don't want to?' Quinn asks frowning.

'I want to make him happy.' Brittany says shrugging.

'He should be making you happy and protecting you.' Quinn says.

'He does,' Brittany says staring into the fire.

'Then he should have made you his Khaleesi already.' Quinn says not understanding why he hadn't yet.

'We can't even if we both want if without him losing everything.' Brittany softly says.

'Most wouldn't care.' Quinn tells her.

Before Brittany can answer Santiago walks over and gently grabs Brittany by the arm. He grunts as he drags her over to the main fire.

Quinn frowns as she's never seen the Khal act this way towards the blonde as he bends her over in view of everyone. Her eyes go wide as she watches everyone watches the Khal take Brittany hard and fast in front of everyone.

'When…I'm…done…go…long way…to…my…..tent.' Santiago grunts in her car.

'Khal!' Brittany screams as he slams hard into her.

Santiago tightens his grip around her waist groaning in her ear as he releases his seed deep into her.

'See you later,' he whispers pulling out and shoving her away.

Brittany hears many of his blood riders laughing and she's sure that many of them are slapping him on the back. She feels humiliated by what just took place, but she knew it had to be done. The walk to his tent was an uncomfortable as he had taken her rather violently. She wishes that things didn't have to be like this between them.

'I thought you'd come back here.' Quinn says when Brittany walks in.

'What are you doing here?' Brittany asks shocked that her friend is here.

'That looked like it hurt and I thought you could use a shoulder to cry on.' Quinn says giving her a small smile.

'I'm fine,' Brittany says sitting down.

'You don't look fine,' Quinn says.

'My boobs are sore and I haven't been able to eat much.' Brittany softly says.

Quinn gives her a questioning look when she realizes what it's most likely causing it.

'When was the last time you bleed?'

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's very late when Santiago stumbles into his tent very drunk trying to forget what he did to the love of his life. He sadly sighs when he sees her curled up in the middle of his bed cradling her belly.

'I'm so sorry,' Santiago softly sobs sitting next to her.

He runs his fingers through her hair wishing that they could just be together without everyone else getting in the way.

'Sanny,' she sleepily moans.

'I'm here Britt,' he softly says kissing her forehead.

'We're going to be parents.' she yawns trying to pull him down so she can cuddle into him.

'What?' he gasps pulling her up to look in her eyes. 'Did you say that we're going to have a baby?' he asks.

'Yes,' she says taking his large hand and placing it on her small already visible baby bump.

'We're going to have a baby.' he says again in disbelief.

He had been hoping that they would have a child together at some point, but wasn't sure if she did.

'I'm going to give you a son.' she says looking into his eyes.

His smile grows even more when she says this.

'How can you be sure?' he asks laying down and wrapping his arms around her.

'I just know,' she softly whispers.

'My little boy's in there.' he says putting his hand on her belly. 'I can't believe you're really having my child.' he whispers.

'Are you happy?' she softly asks not wanting him to be upset.

'Baby, I've never been more happy.' he says gently kissing her deeply on the lips.

She smiles as she snuggles into him happy that he's so happy with this new development.

'When did you find out?' he asks staring unbelievably at her belly wondering how he missed her small bump.

'Earlier after I came back in Quinn was here and asked me after I made a comment.' she says gently twisting his short beard hair.

'So only Quinn knows?' he asks.

'Yes,'

He smiles gently pulling her more into his massive body. This is the best day of his life, he's going to be a father and she's just as happy as he is. It's not that he doesn't have other children because he's sure he does, but this is the first one he's ever known is one hundred percent his and wants to claim it.

His brain is going a hundred horses an hour as he starts to plan what he's going to between claiming his child and making Brittany his Khaleesi. He really doesn't care what it costs him now there's no way he'll let anyone stand in the way of him and Brittany now. She's carrying his child and he'll be damned if he can't make her his Khaleesi now.

'What are we going to do?' she asks yawning.

'The only thing you have to worry about is growing my baby in here.' he says rubbing small circles on her belly. 'Let me worry about the rest.'

She nods before falling asleep. He waits a few minutes before extracting himself from her limbs to go find Puck and see the elder women.

'Khal shouldn't you be off fucking some women?' Puck asks shocked to see Santiago back out here.

'I need to discuss some things with you alone.' Santiago says motioning for the others to leave.

'Serious Khal, I didn't think that you'd leave Brittany.' Puck hoarsely whispers.

'Neither did I, but she's pregnant.' Santiago whispers not wanting it to get out yet.

'Shit, congratulation?' Puck questions not wanting to assume that this is a good thing if for some reason it isn't.

'Puck this is the single best thing to ever happen to me.' Santiago says a huage smile on her face.

'What are you going to do?' Puck asks.

Santiago takes a deep breath hoping that his best friend will back him up.

'I'm going to make her my Khaleesi and claim my son.' Santiago shtrongly says without doubts in his voice.

'Shit, she knows it's a boy?' Puck says a smile starting to form on his face for his friend and Khal.

'Yes, will you back me?' Santiago asks full of hope.

'Heck yes, I love how good that woman is for you. Everyone will back you once they hear about the child and if the elder women back you.' Puck says thinking most of the blood riders will be happy for the Khal.

'You think?' Santiago asks worried that most won't like it.

'There's actually only a small handful that didn't want you to marry her to begin with, but they are the loudest. But once the whole khalasar hears of the pregnancy they'll all be behind you even the ones who are against it.' Puck reassures him.

'That's good now I just have to talk to the elders.' Santiago says.

'I'll make sure everyone knows and is happy for you even Artie.' Puck says getting up.

'Wish me luck,' Santiago says heading out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'What the hell?' Sue shouts running out of her tent, spoon in hand.

'She's pregnant,' is all Santiago says.

'What are you talking about?' Sue asks frowning as she looks up at the Khal.

'Brittany's pregnant with my child and I'm going to make her my Khaleesi.' Santiago tells her. 'Will you back me?'

'Sure, I guess. I'll have to check with the others before we officially back you, but you have my personal blessing.' Sue says heading back in as she's exhausted.

Santiago is all smiles as he heads back to his tent with a plan now firmly in place. He's going to be able to take care of Brittany and his son.

When he walks back into his tent a soft smile forms on his face when he spots Brittany curled in their pelts.

'I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you two.' he whispers kissing her cheek.

She snuggles back into him when he lies down. He wraps his arms tightly around her before falling asleep content with life.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'I can't believe you're about to become the Khaleesi.' Quinn giggles helping put Brittany's hair up.

'Well I can't believe you're finally with child. It sure took you long enough.' Mercedes adds adjusting Brittany's dress.

'Oh be quiet, I'm going to marry him at high noon.' Brittany giggles more happy then she's ever been before.

'And more everyone in the khalasar is happy for you.' Kurt says coming in.

'Who isn't happy for her?' Mercedes asks frowning.

'Three guesses,' Quinn says.

'I'm going to say Artie, Rory and a few of their lackeys.' Brittany says turning around to smile at her friends. 'Thanks for all your help with everything the last few days.'

Santiago had decided that after he found out that he was going to be a dad that they would get married in four days. It only took two hours for the whole khalasar to be buzzing about the Khal impregnating Brittany and is going to make her his Khaleesi. Most are happy for the Khal and really actually liked Brittany.

'After everything you've done for us it's nothing.' Quinn says.

Just then they hear a grunt and the tent flap is thrown open.

'You ready?' Puck asks looking Quinn up and down.

'Yes,' Brittany calmly says standing up.

Even though she probably should be nervous she's not. This is what she's wanted since day one and can't wait to officially be Santiago.

'Sam's looking for you,' Puck says to Mercedes. 'And Blaine is looking for you.' he says to Kurt.

They both leave, but not before giving Brittany a hug.

'I'll see you out there.' Quinn says shyly smiling at Puck.

'Take care of her,' Brittany says standing at the flap waiting for Puck to tell her what to do.

'You ready?' Puck asks again ignoring the question.

'This is all I've ever wanted.' Brittany says before Puck leads her out.

Santiago is waiting in the middle of the khalasar as everyone wants to see this marriage. The crowd splits as Puck leads Brittany out towards the Khal. She's wearing a simple silver drapy dress that hangs loosely off her shoulders. In his whole life he's never seen anything as beautiful as her. All Santiago can think is how this beautiful creature is going to be his to protect.

'Puck,' he says nodding at him before taking Brittany's hand.

He takes her to the center where they will have Sue officially hand over Brittany's life to him. It will be his responsibility to take care of her from this day on. No words are spoken as Sue takes Brittany and they all take their places.

The whole ceremony takes a total of five minutes maybe. Sue takes both their hands and lays his hand over Brittany's signifying that she is his now. He stays stoic despite the fact that all he wants to do is smile, gather her up in his arms and kiss her.

Sue bows and backs away from the couple showing respect for the most powerful Khal and his new Khaleesi. He takes her hand and leads her through the crowd to the feast tent.

'Enjoy the feast.' he whispers squeezing her hand.

'I can't wait for tonight,' she whispers wishing she could kiss him.

'First let everyone shower us with gifts before I take you for the first time as my wife.' he softly says smiling down at her.

Once they are in the tent they have a few moments alone.

'Moon of my life, you have made me happy.' he says wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

'My sun and stars, you make me happy.' she whispers snuggling into him.

'This is going to be the longest feast I've ever had to sit through.' he says picking her up and placing her in the seat next to him.

'We can last,' she says placing his hands on her belly.

'Just please behave no woman power stuff.' he says kissing her cheek before sitting down next to her.

They stared lovingly at each other until the blood riders started filling the tent followed by the elders and slaves.

Brittany was happy to see that Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt were all seated next to Puck, Sam and Blaine. She made a mental note to ask San about it later.

'Khaleesi,' a rival Khal says walking up to her and bowing.

He holds out a beautiful pelt with a arakh in the middle of it. Brittany declines it motioning for it to be given to her husband. Over the next hour slaves dance while various blood riders and a few rival Khal's give the new Khaleesi gifts.

'Fight,' Puck announces standing up with a cup in his hand.

A loud roar rings through the tent.

Santiago knowing that most everyone is drunk by now he decides that he no longer wants to be away from his wife. He leans over and pulls Brittany into his lap.

'I'm so turned on right now.' he moans in her ear.

'God,' she gasps as he grinds up into her.

'As soon as this fighting is over we're leaving.' he moans in her ear.

While they're focused on each other everyone else is watching ten blood riders fight each other to the death. Puck decides that after six are killed it's enough so he rewards the four remaining young blood riders three slaves each.

Santiago stands up with Brittany in his arms and walks out. He heads over to his horse Borak and sets her up on him before climbing on himself.

'Now this is what I've been waiting all day for.' he whispers riding out with her snuggled into his chest.

'So you're going to take me were?' she asks laying her head against his bare chest.

'Don't worry you'll love it.' he says wrapping an arm around her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the trail up the cliff that overlooks the city.

'Are we staying up there?' she asks yawning.

'Yes,'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago lays Brittany down on pelts that he had brought with him. He knew she'd probably fall asleep on the ride up here and he doesn't have the heart to wake her either. Even though tradition states he should take her on their wedding night, she's pregnant with his son so she can do whatever she wants.

'Moon of my life rest. You'll have another big day in two days.' he whispers combing his thick fingers gently through her hair.

'Take me gently my sun and stars, your son is kicking my stomach again.' Brittany yawns scooting into him and pulling his pant strings.

'I don't want to force you to-'

'It calms him down.' she says cutting him off.

He's a little hesitant at first concerned he might hurt or their son as he slowly peels off her dress. He loves the sight of her naked body which always arouses him.

'Perfect,' he whispers kissing her neck as he palms her boobs.

She moans shivering slightly from the touch of his rough hands on her. It's always amazed her how his big, rough hands can touch her so gently.

'You're finally all mine, all the time.' he moans running his hands down her body to make sure she's ready.

'Yours,' she moans arching up into him.

He closes his eyes and gasps as she rubs herself against his hardness. Taking a deep breath to calm himself a bit, he gently slides into her. He holds her up as he pumps in and out of her slowly. It takes much longer than normal for him to get them both off.

'Best husband ever,' she sleeply mumbles as he flips them over so she's laying on top of him.

'Sleep moon of my life.'


	3. Somethings Brewing A Long Way Away

**Thanks for all your love last chapter I really appreciate it. Here the chapter I said that I'd try to get up. All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy.**

'I can't believe you did that.' Quinn gasps from behind Brittany.

'I don't want anyone to doubt me or our son.' Brittany softly says glancing over at Santiago who has a proud smile on his face.

'Not even the elders can doubt you now according Blaine.' Kurt whispers.

Earlier that day Brittany had eaten a horse heart to prove that the Khal's son would be strong. They were now enjoying the celebration feast well Brittany wasn't eating as she didn't want to throw up.

'What I can't believe is the Khal is allowing us to continue to be around you.' Mercedes says glancing at Sam who's sitting near the Khal and shyly waving at him.

'Puck told me that the Khal was thinking of making us Britt's handmaidens and Kurt her pack mule slash guard.' Quinn says hoping this is true.

'I bet Puck had something to do with that.' Brittany says smiling at her three friends.

'I hope you're right. Working for Britt will be a heck of a lot more enjoyable.' Mercedes adds.

They continue to giggle and gossip about everything that they've heard and overall just enjoy not having to worry about anyone trying to hurt them for some reason or another.

'She's everything I've ever wanted.' Santiago whispers to Puck looking over at his wife.

'Lucky you married her then.' Puck jokes bumping his shoulder.

'Yes I am.' Santiago says a dreamy look on her face.

'Khal's been struck by lightning.' Sam says causing both Puck and Blaine to laugh.

The other blood riders are all enthralled with the dancers and don't notice the four of them.

'I have-'

'Khal you were willing to give up everything for her and haven't been with another woman since you started fucking her.' Puck points out.

'So,' Santiago says not seeing their point.

'It's just that even though I prefer Kurt,' Blaine whispers as hardly anyone knows about that. 'I still fuck women.'

'I only fuck Mercedes.' Sam says frowning.

'You're only fifteen give it a few years and you'll be fucking other women as well.' Puck says from experience.

'What about you Puck?' Santiago asks smirking.

'What about me?'

'Well I heard that you've been exclusively fucking Quinn.' Santiago says raising his eyebrows.

'I am not, but I might make her my woman cause boy that woman is an amazing fuck.' Puck says smirking as he stares over at Quinn.

All four men stare over at the three women and Kurt.

'I'm glad that you could make them work for her.' Blaine says breaking the silence.

'She wanted it,' Santiago says shrugging before standing up. 'We're going to sleep.' he announces.

Brittany stands up and walks over to him, taking his held out hand. He pulls her into him so he can place a hand on her small baby bump.

'How is my son?' he asks leading her back towards their tent.

'Kicking a lot now that you're here.' she says snuggling into his large frame as they walk.

'That's because my son knows when I'm around.' he says smiling.

She just smiles at how cute her husband is with his huge hands trying to cover her baby bump. In the six days since she told him they are expecting and since then he's been even more protective. She's pretty sure she heard him growl at a few blood riders whose gaze is on her.

'My sun and stars I'm exhausted,' she softly says as he picks her up to carry her into the tent.

'Sleep moon of my life, you did me proud today.' he whispers kissing the top of her head.

'I just-'

He cuts her off with a kiss.

'I know moon of my life, if you don't want to then we won't.' he sweetly says placing her on their bed.

'Sanny…..' she trails off as she falls asleep.

He carefully climbs into bed and she snuggles into him using him as a human pillow. Personally he doesn't care about anything aside from making sure that his wife is comfortable after all she's carrying very precious cargo. No matter what any of his blood riders say he'll do whatever his wife wants and doesn't want any other woman. Just looking down at the woman snuggled into his chest he can't help, but think that the strange feeling in his chest is this love thing she keep talking about. It's not a concept he understood before meeting her, but now he thinks it can't be anything else.

'Stop staring at me and go to sleep.' she orders.

'How do you always know?' he asks still staring at her.

'I can feel your eyes on me.' she says turning over to kiss him.

'You're just so beautiful.' he whispers capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

'We should be sleeping if we're going to leave in the morning.' she says yawning.

'Okay,'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Five Months Later**

Santiago signals for them to stop and set up camp. They have only been riding for a few hours, but he could tell that his wife is extremely uncomfortable and the stream will allow her to bathe for the first time in weeks.

'My sun and stars, I can ride longer.' Brittany tries to protest as he helps her down.

'Moon of my life you can barely walk let alone ride.' Santiago softly says rubbing her very swollen baby bump.

'I'm fine,' she tries to persist.

'Khal we'll take her to the tent.' Quinn says coming over with Mercedes.

'No need we're going to bathe.' he says waving them off.

Brittany can't help, but smile at how dotting her husband is.

'We don't-'

'It's been too long since you've been able to bathe and I want the two most important people in my life always clean and comfortable.' he says picking her up carefully.

'All I need is you.' she whispers wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Well I'm the Khal and I always get what I want.' he says proudly.

'Really I thought I always get what I want?' she jokes.

Santiago gently puts her back down once they reach a secluded section of the stream. He rubs her belly feeling little taps as he rubs circles.

'He loves his daddy.' she whispers.

'I wish I could make you more comfortable.' he says as she holds her back as they walk towards the edge of the water.

'You do whenever you hold me and rub my belly.' she softly says taking his hands and moving them in circles again on her belly.

'I'm scared that you'll give birth in a place where there's no water.' he voices the concern for the first time.

'Shh Sanny, everything will be okay.' she says leading him into the water.

'I hope so,' he says wrapping his arms around her.

She smiles as he resumes his rubbing of her belly. Most women would feel fat with how large her belly is now, but she loves how doting he has been since she started to show. He literally hasn't let her lift a finger claiming he doesn't want anything bad to happen to his baby or her. It makes her feel so loved that he takes such good care of her.

'Khal we have…..' Puck trails off and turns around when he sees blonde hair.

'What do you want?' Santiago growls pissed that he's interrupting his time with Brittany.

'It's just that we need to decide which village we're going to plunder next?' Puck says.

'Tell everyone that we're staying here until the Khaleesi gives birth.' Santiago tells him.

'Of course Khal,'

With that Puck leaves not wanting to anger the Khal anymore.

'So we're staying here?' Brittany questions narrowing her eyes at him.

'Yes moon of my life,' Santiago whispers.

Brittany is all smiles turning into him and gently rubbing some dust and dirt off his chest. All he can do is rub loving circles on her very swollen belly.

'I want you,' he whispers.

'I'm all yours.' she tells him.

He smirks as she gasps realizing what he means.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Your majesty we have word from Essos." Jacob, the castle's information center says running into the throne room.

"Jacob, quit your shouting!" Finn, the king bellows.

"Sorry your majesty," Jacob says bowing his head.

"Finny, why are you shouting?" Rachel, Finn's wife and Queen says walking in bouncing their son in her arms.

"Jacob was shouting about some news and I didn't want him to disturb you." Finn says smiling at his wife and son.

"Come let's not speak of such things here." Rachel says leading them into the small council's room.

Already sitting in the small council's chamber is Lord Mike also known as Sneaky Mike, Lord Joe master of coin, Lady Sue Sylvester master of arms and Lord William hand to the king.

"My lord," William says as they all stand up and bow.

"Whatever, what is it that you have to say Jacob," Finn says.

"Finny be nice," Rachel orders sitting next to her husband.

"Yes dear," Finn says taking his son from his wife.

No one says anything as frankly the queen is much scarier than the king as she always gets what she wants.

"Jacob what is that you wanted to tell the king?" Rachel asks giving him a soft smile.

Everyone in the castle knows that Jacob has a huge crush on the queen and will do whatever she says.

"I have urgent news from Essos." Jacob says wondering if any of them have heard the rumors of a survivor.

"God what news could possibly come from that backwards place." Sue snarls not a big fan of Essos.

"That backwards place happens to be home to the Iron Bank and we owe them a lot of money." Joe points out.

"So the rest of the area is still backwards. They have slaves." Sue points out.

"Will you two shut up and let Jacob speak." Rachel shouts.

"Sorry your majesty." they both apologize.

"Please continue Jacob." Rachel sweetly says.

Jacob takes a deep breath ready to be shouted at once he drops this bomb.

"I have received word from one of my little birds that Brittany Stormwolf is in fact alive and well-" Jacob is cut off by a shout from Finn.

"WHAT!"

"How can she be alive!" Sue shouts remembering that night nearly sixteen years ago.

"Why does it matter?" William asks.

Mike stays silent thinking that there must be more to this for Jacob to have brought this up.

"You know it would be easier to understand what's exactly going on if you let him finish." Rachel says glaring around.

"Sorry," they all say.

Jacob smiles triumphantly at how the Queen is standing up for him.

"Continue Jacob," Rachel says.

"Well as I was saying word has reached my ears that Brittany Stormwolf, daughter of the crazy old king is alive. But what's more troubling is that she married the great Khal Santiago." Jacob says.

"Why does that matter? My father killed the crazy old king to stop him from massacring women and children. As for the rest of them, we just couldn't risk them trying to get revenge." Finn reasons aloud.

They all look at each other well Sue and William did with knowing look as they were the only two old enough to know exactly what happened.

"Finn with all due respect killing babies and children is a coward's way of making sure you end a family line." Mike says standing up. "Killing the crazy old king was inevitable, but what our fathers did was massacre women and children."

"No matter the reasons for any of that it's in the past now what I want to know is who is this Khal is and should we be scared of him?" Sue asks.

"Yes, Jacob please enlighten us on why we should be scared of this Khal and ex-princess?" Joe asks calmly.

Jacob feels very nervous with all these important people staring at him, but he knows he has to tell them what he knows.

"It's okay Jacob just tell us the truth." Rachel sweetly says seeing how uncomfortable Jacob is.

"You all know who the Dothraki are right?" Jacob asks realizing that he should explain who the Khal is first.

"Yes," a murmur goes around.

"Well Khal Santiago is the mightiest Khal ever. His horde is over a hundred thousand strong not including slaves and women and children. He's the mightiest of Khal and that's who young Brittany Stormwolf married," Jacob says pausing to let them take in all in.

"It won't matter as the Dothraki won't cross the sea. Those horse people are cowards." Sue confidently says.

"Even with a Stormwolf male leading them?" Jacob questions causing them all to stare at him. "Brittany is pregnant with the Khal's son."

"We must eliminate them!" Finn shouts. "I will not have them hurting my son or wife."

"Finny calm down, we'll deal with all this later." Rachel says leading Finn out.

Everyone starts to leave, but Sue stops Mike.

"We need to do something about this." Sue whispers so William won't hear as he leaves.

"You want me to go to Essos and eliminate the girl?" Mike asks wanting clarification.

"Yes as I suspect our King will be sending an army which is expensive and useless when we're going to be going up against such a formidable foe." Sue says knowing that even if these Dothraki are only half as good as everyone says that's still pretty good.

"If you think that's what's best I'll leave tonight." Mike says bowing before leaving.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Finn what's your plan?" Rachel asks rocking their son.

"Send an army to kill her as I said I won't risk the two of you." Finn says looking down at his son.

"What if-"

"Rachel this is the biggest threat to our family." Finn says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany leans back into her husband putting her hands over his which are on her very swollen belly. She loves sitting around the fire with him, listening to him talk to his blood riders. What makes her smile even more is the sight of Quinn sitting next to Puck with his arm protectively around Quinn, Mercedes sitting next to Sam leaning her head on his shoulder and Kurt sitting at Blaine's feet rubbing them. She loves how all of her friends have found love too.

'What are you thinking about moon of my life?' Santiago softly asks leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

'How lucky I am to have you.' Brittany whispers loving the feeling of his strong arms around her protecting her and their child.

'I'm lucky to have you.' Santiago whispers so his blood riders won't over hear him.

'God you all are sickenly whipped.' Suitos a young blood rider says.

'Trust me if you had a woman like this you'd do whatever they want too.' Santiago says wrapping his arms tighter around Brittany.

'I could never just fuck one woman.' Suitos says.

'I….I'm…..'

Santiago doesn't know what to say as he doesn't want to piss off his wife, but doesn't want to seem like a wimp.

'Just because we don't need to fuck ten women to feel full filled doesn't mean that we aren't tough.' Puck growls.

'My sun and stars my back is aching.' Brittany whines wanting to get away from this arguing in case for some reason her husband decides he has to fuck another woman.

'Come on moon of my life, let's get you to bed.' Santiago says helping her up.

Brittany just nods smiling as they slowly walk over towards their tent.

'Moon of my life, you are the only woman for me.' Santiago softly says helping her onto their bed.

'I just feel so fat.' Brittany complains.

Santiago wraps her up in his arms as close as her swollen belly will allow and wraps a large pelt around them.

'You are not fat.' he says bopping the tip of her nose. 'You're my very beautiful wife who's going to give us our first son.'

"I love you," Brittany sighs.

She's all smiles curled as much as she can into him. He gently rubs her belly while whispering to their son.

'I can't believe I get to meet you in two moons my son. I'd like to meet you sooner, but the midwives tell me that you need to cook in your mommy for another two moons to insure that you're nice and strong.' Santiago whispers as Brittany runs her fingers through his hair smiling down at him.

'He can't wait to meet you either.' Brittany whispers.

'Is he kicking too much?' Santiago asks.

'No,'

Before Santiago can respond their tent flap is torn off as a tall, lightly tanned skinned man with a knife in his hand comes in. It causes Santiago to jump up and place himself between the intruder and his pregnant wife. He doesn't know who this is, but it's obvious to him that this man either wants to kill him or his wife neither of which he plans on letting happen.

'Santiago,' Brittany whimpers wrapping herself in the pelt and scooting closer to him.

'Stay behind me,' Santiago orders.

Brittany whimpers again, but nods her head even though he can't see her.

'Whoever you are you'd best leave before I kill you.' Santiago growls.

"Move, I'm here for the girl." Mike growls wondering if this is the great Khal.

Santiago growls not understanding what he said, but doesn't like the look on his face. Mike wonders what the Khal said and why he seems so protective of the blonde.

"I only what the girl." Mike says pulling out two knives.

'Fine you chose your death.' Santiago growls.

Santiago pulls out his ahark and crouches slightly ready to attack. He'll protect his family to the death and hopefully Puck will hear the fight and get Brittany out.

'Be careful Sanny,' Brittany whispers.

'If anything happens to me run to Puck.' Santiago says his eyes never leaving the assassin.

It's then that Mike launches himself towards the Khal making a swipe at his chest which the Khal easily blocked shoving Mike back. What shocked Mike was that the Khal didn't run at him instead he held his ground in front of the blonde. He was slightly awed that the Dothraki valued women enough to protect them like this. He had thought that the Khal would back down and allow him to kill the blonde not defend her. He obviously underestimated these people.

"Tell him to back down and I won't kill him." Mike says to Brittany figuring that she could translate.

"He won't," Brittany says scooting even closer to Santiago.

'What he'd say?' Santiago asks wondering why this assassin isn't attacking anymore.

'He said to back down and he won't kill you and I told him that you won't.' Brittany tells him.

'Damn right I won't.' Santiago growls glaring at the assassin.

Deciding he's had enough of this piss ant. Santiago lunges at Mike. Mike dodges Santiago's furry of swipes barely this impresses Santiago as he didn't think that the assassin would be able to dodge his attacks. Both men stare each other down impressed, but determined to win. It's then that Santiago notices that the assassin keeps looking at his wife.

'No you don't fucker.' Santiago growls jumping towards him.

Mike's eyes widen as the large Khal quickly moves towards making a surprising aggressive move that leaves Brittany volunteer. Smiling Mike takes the opportunity to side stop the Khal and lung at Brittany.

'No!' Santiago shouts grabbing at the assassin's foot and catching it.

Brittany squeals as she scoots away from the two men terrified for her husband. She watches in horror as the assassin stabs his knife into Santiago's shoulder and slices his chest. All she can think is that she's going to lose the only man she's even cared for. She curls up as much as she can into the pelt closing her eyes waiting for the assassin to kill her.

Mike smirks as the great Khal slumps forward the one knife still in his shoulder. He turns around and takes one step towards Brittany, but stops and looks down to see his own knife stick through him before he slumps over dead.

Santiago shoves the body towards the tent door before gathering Brittany up in his arm curling up on their bed.

'Sanny you're hurt.' Brittany whispers sitting up to take care of his.'

'I've had worse,' Santiago says shrugging.

'Stay here I'm going to take care of you.' she whispers.

Santiago tries to say something, but he sees the look of concern on her face and thinks better of it. She's obviously worried and if taking care of him will make her happy then he'll let her do what she wants.

'Tell Puck to come take care of the body.' Santiago says not wanting her to have to try and deal with it.

'Okay,'

Brittany waddles out and over to Puck's tent barging in to see Puck fucking Quinn from behind.

'Fuck Khaleesi,' Puck gasps rolling off Quinn who is glaring at Brittany.

'Puck I need you to remove a body from our tent.' Brittany says causing him to frown.

'Can't the Khal?' he asks.

'San's hurt,' that's all she gets out before Puck jumps up and runs out pulling on his pants. 'Sorry Quinn,' she says leaving to get water.

When Brittany returns to their tent with a young blood rider carrying a kettle of fresh water she can hear Puck and Santiago arguing.

'Are you stupid? You're the Khal!' Puck shouts and Brittany shoos the young blood rider off.

'She's my wife,'

'Puck you can leave, I'm taking care of him.' Brittany says walking in.

Puck glares at her, but doesn't say anything and leaves.

'He thinks it was reckless of me to risk my life to protect you and our baby. But he doesn't understand that I'd die if you got hurt on my watch.' he says allowing her to clean his cuts. 'Ow,'

'Hush we need to clean your wounds.' she says gently rubbing the stab wound on his shoulder.

Santiago grunts and pretends to be pissed, but really he loves the attention. He can't believe that he's lucky enough to have a woman like this.

'Do you know who that was and why they were trying to kill me?' she asks wrapping his wounds with a wet cloth.

'No, but I'm going to find out.' he promises kissing first her swollen belly then her lips.

'Please take it easy, I don't know what I would do if I lost you.' she whispers curling into him.

'Only because I don't want you to worry too much.'


	4. Twins

**Thanks for all your reviews last chapter. Yes I know that there are two Sue's in this story and no they are not the same person. I unintentionally put Sue in twice and decided to just leave it.**

'What do you mean?' Puck questions as they ride back to camp.

'The assassin tried to kill my wife and unborn child. We need to find out who sent him and make them pay.' Santiago growls.

'What?' Puck growls not angry anymore that the Khal risked his life even if he still thinks it's a little reckless.

'The assassin wanted to kill my wife and unborn child.' Santiago repeats.

'I guess we should send scouts out to all the major cities to find out who would be brash enough to do such a thing.' Puck sighs knowing that they really have to find out what's going on before the Khal did something stupid.

'Send our fastest and best riders.' Santiago orders dismounting.

Puck nods and watches as the Khal heads to his tent. It has been two week since the assassination attempt and this is the first ride the Khal has been on.

'You're back,' Brittany says smiling from the bed.

At this point she's so big and close to her due date that the midwives have put her on bed rest. The whole khalasar is waiting for the baby to be born which most thought would be any day now.

'It was a short hunt just to show everyone I'm still strong.' Santiago says cupping her face gently.

'I don't want you to push it too much and get hurt again.' Brittany softly says nuzzling into his hand.

'I won't,' Santiago softly says kissing her lightly.

Santiago settles himself next to her wrapping his arms around her. They both know that he wouldn't take it easy until he was one hundred percent sure she and their child is safe. It makes her feel so loved that he would risk his life for her and their child. Never in her life did she think she'd find someone that wanted to take care of her like this.

'You're thinking hard.' Santiago says rubbing her swollen belly.

'No one has ever done what you have done for me.' Brittany whispers nestling into him.

'What do you mean?' Santiago asks getting the feeling that it wasn't just being gentle with sex.

'No one has ever thought my life was worth risking their own for.' Brittany says kissing his jaw.

'You're everything to me.' Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

In his mind no one is worth more to him than her. He will do anything to protect his family. The fact that she's so caring of his injuries makes him want to protect her even more.

'How's your shoulder?' Brittany asks gently tracing the scabbed over deep wound.

'Better now that you're in my arms.' Santiago says smiling at her.

'Such a sweet talker.' Brittany coos gently slapping his other arm.

Santiago just smiles allowing Brittany to fuss over his healing wounds. He's hiding the fact that he's worried about who tried to kill his wife from her. With her busy with his wounds she hasn't noticed how worried he actually is. He wonders if any of the scouts are back yet, but knows that Puck would have come and told him if they were. It's only been two hours so he doesn't have high hopes.

'You're worried,' Brittany says kissing his frown lines.

'It's nothing we should rest while we can.' Santiago says.

'Santiago,' Brittany sternly says.

'I don't want to worry you. I'll take care of everything.' Santiago softly says.

'You not telling me worries me more.' Brittany softly says running her fingers through his hair. 'I can't help, but think every bad thing to ever happen.'

'Don't worry moon of my life I'm going to protect us.' Santiago says.

'Is this about the assassin?' Brittany asks.

Santiago nods wrapping his arms around her. He didn't want to tell her as he knew she'd worry, but he should have known she'd be able to guess. She's always been able to tell when something's bothering her.

'You'll take care of everything.' Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brittany has confidence that her husband will protect them. She's worried that they don't know who tried to kill them, but with Santiago watching out for her she knows nothing bad will happen.

'I think we should name him after you.' Brittany says smiling as he rubs her swollen belly.

'Really?' Santiago says shocked she would want to.

Even though he could name the baby whatever he wanted her wasn't like that and planned on letting her name the baby.

'I want him to be just like you. A nice, protective man.' Brittany says.

'We'll name him whatever you want.' Santiago says a huge smile on his face.

'Khal a scout is back with important information.' Puck shouts running in.

'Bring them in.' Santiago orders his arms still wrapped around Brittany.

'Um…..' Puck says frowning as he looks at his Khal cuddling with the Khaleesi.

'I'm going to tell her anyway.' Santiago says shrugging.

Puck doesn't like this, but knows how much his Khal loves the Khaleesi. Plus this directly affects her and slighting their Khaleesi will anger the whole Khalasar. He ushers in the young scout whose name is Rossi along with Blaine, Sam and Artie.

'Well?' Santiago growls his eyes never leaving Artie who he doesn't trust to be near his wife.

'You're seriously going to let a woman hear this and be equals with us.' Artie shouts before Rossi can start.

'She's your Khaleei which means she's not your equal, but you're superior.' Santiago growls moving to stand up.

Artie moves towards Santiago, but is pushed back by Puck while Brittany keeps Santiago seated.

'Respect the Khal and Khaleesi.' Puck growls.

'You can start now.' Blaine says softly smiling at the scared scout.

'Yes boy what news do you have?' Santiago asks Brittany curled back into him.

'Well…..I was riding West like Puck told me to when I spotted some scouts. I had to stop riding and sneakily follow them. What I saw was a sea of men. There has to be at least double our size.' Rossi says bowing his head.

'Two hundred thousand men,' Sam says his eyes wide thinking about how hard it will be to defeat them.

'That's not all Khal.' Rossi says.

'Continue,' Santiago says his arms tightening around Brittany.

'It's defiantly an army from Westros. They're all wearing heavy armor and most are on foot. The army is a day or two away depending on how fast they move maybe three if they move really slow trying to sneak up on us.' Rossi says looking at the Khal and Khaleesi.

'Good you can leave, just don't tell anyone yet.' Santiago orders.

Once Rossi leaves the four blood riders all stare at the Khal wondering what exactly they're going to do.

'Well,' Artie says after several minutes of silence.

'Let him think,' Puck growls.

'We should ride out and surprise attack them.' Blaine says. 'They won't expect that and it will take the fighting away from the women.' he points out really meaning the pregnant Khaleesi.

'I agree with Blaine.' Sam says feeling a bit out of place as he's not use to seeing the Khal with the Khaleesi like Puck and Blaine.

Santiago looks at all his blood riders deciding wither or not he should agree with them or not.

'What do you think?' Santiago whispers looking down at his wife.

'I hate the thought of you getting hurt, but it's what you have to do.' Brittany says earning a smile from Puck.

'Okay then prepare for battle.' Santiago says and the four blood riders leave to follow the Khal's orders.

Brittany snuggles back into his side wincing when she feels pain in her side. Their son has been kicking her ribs cage a lot over the last few hours. She doesn't want to worry Santiago, but the pain has been getting worse.

'What's wrong?' Santiago asks noticing her wince.

'It's nothing,' Brittany whispers taking deep breaths.

'It's not nothing,' Santiago says placing his hand on her belly.

He could tell that she is in pain and he wants nothing more than to take it all away.

'I think I might be giving birth,' Brittany whispers squeezing her eyes tightly shut in pain.

'Shit!' Santiago shouts leaping up.

He doesn't know what to do. If she's in labor he should go get a midwife.

'San,' she groans and he jumps into action.

He runs out of the tent and towards the midwives tents. This is going to be the best thing to ever happen to him.

'We'll be ready in an hour.' Puck says catching Santiago's arm.

'I can't go she's in labor.' Santiago says pulling away.

'What?' Puck asks following the Khal into the midwives tents.

'Brittany's going to give birth now.' Santiago says and the midwives all hurry out towards the Khal's tent.

Santiago follows them leaving Puck standing there. In that moment he makes the call that they'll wait here for the army to attack. He knows the Khal won't leave his Khaleesi and new born son and the khalasar won't be able to fight well without him there to lead.

'The Khaleesi's in labor.' Quinn says coming over to him.

'I know and we're all staying here until the attack.' Puck tells her squeezing her ass.

'Really?'

'Yes, the Khal won't leave now and we need him to lead.' Puck says shouting out orders to halt the march and prepare for an attack.

He follows Quinn towards the Khal's tent intent on grabbing the Khal for celebratory drinking until after the birth. It shocks him to see so many people standing outside the Khal's tent. Well he wasn't surprised to see Mercedes, Kurt and now Quinn, but he is surprised to see the Khal peeking in with Sam and Blaine behind him.

'Khal I've stopped the preparations to march and charged tactics to hold here.' Puck tells the Khal.

'Good,' Santiago says waving Puck away.

Santiago's eyes never leave whatever is going on in the tent. Though they can all hear the painful groaning and occasional scream.

'Khal she needs you.' a young midwife says coming to the tent's flap.

For a moment Santiago isn't sure what he should do. It's tradition for men to celebrate while the women deal with birthing, but this is his wife. So he does the only thing makes sense to him, he goes in.

'Britt Britt,' Santiago breaths rushing to her side when he sees her face contorted in pain.

'It hurts so much Sanny.' Brittany whines gripping his right hand tightly.

'I know and you're doing so well.' Santiago softly whispers kissing the top of her head.

He doesn't care anymore if his blood riders will tease him for this he's going to be right here holding her hand when she give birth to their son. The three senior midwives that are the only other one's in the tent are all bustling aroung getting everything ready.

'It's going to take some time.' one of the midwife's tell the Khal.

'Will she have this pain the whole time?' he asks them.

The two younger ones look to the eldest and most experienced midwife not wanting to upset their Khal.

'Khal,' the elder woman says putting a hand on his shoulder. 'The baby is pushing out, it's going to hurt her, but she's built to do this.'

Even though he hates to see her in pain he understands.

'Hold me?' Brittany asks causing Santiago to break out of his thoughts.

'Anything for you.' Santiago whispers settling behind her and pulling her back into his chest.

'Aren't you not supposed to be here?' Brittany asks knowing Dothraki men are never around for the birth.

'I'm the Khal, I can do what I please.' Santiago softly says rubbing circles on her very swollen belly. 'Soon I'll be able to meet you my boy.' he whispers to her belly.

'Oh!' Brittany shouts as a huge contraction hits her. 'I think he wants to meet his daddy too.' she says between gritted teeth.

'What are we going to name him?' Santiago asks wanting to keep her mind off the pain.

'I don't know, a family name?' she replies before she grunts in pain.

He frowns not wanting to name his son after the cruel men in his family.

'My son won't bare the name of anyone who would have hurt you.' Santiago growls.

'Then what are you going to name him?' she asks again.

'I don't know any ideas?' he says kissing her cheek.

'Really?' Brittany asks breathing hard as she has another contraction.

'He's your son too.' Santiago says pulling her more into his lap.

'How about Apollo?' Brittany suggests grabbing his hands and squeezing them tightly as yet another contraction hits her.

'A good name,'

The pain almost unbearable that she hopes that the baby is coming or else something is wrong.

'It's time,' the elder midwife says.

Santiago's eyes go wide as the midwives pull down her pants and help her spread her legs apart. He growls as no one, but him is allowed to see her pussy.

'Calm down Khal the baby is coming out there.' one of the younger midwife says. 'This is why men are not a loud to be present during the birth.' she whispers to herself.

Lucky for her the Khal is too occupied with trying to keep his wife as calm as possible. Otherwise he might have done something to her for the comment.

'Okay Khaleesi on the next contraction push.'

'Squeeze my hand if you have to sweetie.' Santiago whispers ready to see his son.

'FUCK!'

Brittany squeezes both of his hands hard. It's so hard that he's pretty sure at least one of them is broken.

'I can see the head a few more big pushes.'

'You hear that baby, he's almost out.' Santiago whispers kissing her cheek.

'Oh god,'

Two more big pushes and they both hear crying. The midwife wraps the baby up in a blanket and hands it to the Khaleesi. She smiles as she cradles their son looking up at the Khal.

'My boy,' Santiago softly says cradling his arms around his wife. 'Your prefect just like your mommy.'

Brittany is all smiles in the arms of her husband holding their first child when she feels a pain in her stomach like another contraction.

'Old one, she's having another one.' the younger midwife says.

'What?!' everyone shouts.

'Fucking god this hurts!' Brittany shouts.

'I can already see the head.'

Not two minutes later the midwives hand them their daughter. The clean up before taking their leave, leaving the new family alone.

'Twins,' Santiago breaths unable to truly believe it.

'Twins,' Brittany whispers looking up from the babies to her husband. 'Are you happy?'

'Happy, I've never been more proud in my life.' Santiago says a huge smile on his face. 'This just proves I'm the best at everything.'

'Little Apollo looks just like you.' Brittany says as Santiago gently moves them so they can sleep on him.

'Of course my little man looks like me.'

It's not a lie either. Their son Apollo looks exactly like his father. He already has tuffs of black hair on his head. His skin tone is slightly lighter than his dad, has the exact same nose, ears and mouth shape. The only difference from his dad is his bright blue eyes. While little Apollo looks exactly like his dad his sister looks like his mom. Her skin tone is slightly darker than her mom, a tuff of blonde hair everything is just like her mom except for her eyes which are brown just like her dad.

'She needs a name.' Brittany yawn snuggling more into Santiago.

'Octavia,' Santiago says holding his family in his arms.

'Good name….' Brittany trails off as she loses her battle with sleep.

'Sleep now moon of my life, you have down well.'

Santiago looks down at his sleeping wife whose cuddled into his chest. He can't imagine how tiring giving birth to one yet alone two babies is especially since theirs are larger than normal thanks to him. His son has to weigh a good eight pounds and his daughter isn't much small. The head midwife had told him this wasn't normal for twins who tended to be on the smaller size. It makes him even more proud that she's given him such healthy babies.

'You three are my world now. No one shall ever hurt any of you.' Santiago whispers kissing each of their heads.

While Brittany sleeps on his right side the babies nuzzled into chest on the left. Octavia on the inside and Apollo on the outside his huge arm lied carefully over them. He never thought that he'd be this man worried about making sure his children have everything they could ever want.

'The things you do to me woman.' Santiago whispers gently shaking his head thinking his blood riders would give him hell if they knew how soft he is with her.

'Khal,' Puck whispers coming in only to freeze when he sees the Khal laying there with the Khaleesi and two newborns cuddled into him.

'What do you want Puck?' Santiago quietly asks.

'The men want to see the little man.' Puck says frowning at the little girl nestled into the Khal's chest.

'She had twins,' Santiago proudly says.

'Sanny sleep,' Brittany mumbles tugging him more under her.

'Sleep moon of my life.' Santiago whispers kissing the top of her head.

Puck watches the whole thing happen in shock. He's not used to his Khal or frankly any Dothraki men.

'Is something wrong Khal?' Puck questions.

'No everythings perfectly fine.' Santiago whispers tightening his grip slightly around his family.

'Agreed,' Santiago says with a thoughtful look on his face. 'Tell everyone that should anyone aside from you enter my tent I'll gut them.'

Puck nodes turning around to leave feeling slightly better with that threat that the Khal is still the same Khal.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'He's so strong,' Santiago says in awe as he watches his son greedily nurses.

'Apollo let your sister eat too.' Brittany says trying to detach him from her breast.

'He doesn't want to. He wants to become a big man like me.' Santiago proudly says coxing his son to let go with goat milk. 'I know it's not the same as mommy, but your sister does need to eat too.' he says cradling his son feeding him goat milk.

'I'm going to run out of milk with the amount he eats.' Brittany says leaning into her husband as she feeds Octavia.

The twins are a week old and Santiago has yet to leave his family's side except to show the Khalasar his son and heir. The army has yet to make a move and he agreed that if they don't in the two days that they will attack. It's unnerving for most of his blood riders to have an enemy army so close and to do nothing about it. Most understand why the Khal wants to stay put for now though as no one wants anything bad to happen to the young future Khal.

'We'll just have to feed him second and give him goats milk or have another woman breast feed him.' Santiago says as Brittany hands him Octavia so she can relax and curl into him.

'No, I don't want another woman feeding them.' Brittany snaps.

'Okay?' Santiago says very confused.

He doesn't get why she got angry at mentioning another woman breast feeding Apollo as it's normally what happens babies are passed around between lactating women.

'What's wrong moon of my life?' Santiago asks cupping her cheek.

'I don't want him to become attached to another woman.' Brittany softly says.

That's when it hits Santiago why she's so against it.

'Moon of my life you are the only one I care for.' Santiago tells her. "I love you."

'But-'

'No buts, only you.'

Brittany smiles when Santiago kisses her and hands her both babies.

'Come moon of my life, I want to show off my family.' Santiago says smiling down at her.

She allows him to help her up. She's always known that he cares immensely for her, but it's been a fear of hers that after she gave birth that he wouldn't want her anymore.

'I've only ever had eyes for you.' Santiago whispers holding her tightly to his side.

'Can we go see Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt?' Brittany asks.

'Whatever you want moon of my life.' Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

Santiago being the strong Khal that he is picks up his wife and carries her out. It doesn't surprise anyone to see the Khal carrying the Khaleesi who is holding the twins. He is showing everyone that not only is he strong, but that this is his family and he will kill to protect them.

'I'm going to go discuss our battle plans with Puck.' Santiago says putting Brittany down in front of the tent he ordered Puck to put her friends.


	5. Surprise Attack

'I can't believe he's so big.' Quinn says taking Apollo out of Brittany's arms.

'But she's so cute and small.' Kurt says taking Octavia out of her arms as well.

'What did you expect?' Mercedes says smiling as they all sit down.

'I knew this would happen, but I'm just not used to anyone aside from Sanny holding them.' Brittany softly says.

'So what are their names again? I've heard rumors and I want to hear from you what they are.' Kurt says bouncing the baby girl on his knee.

'Apollo and Octavia,' Brittany says taking a fussy Apollo from Quinn pulling her shirt down so he can nurse.

'Wow he's a hungry boy.' Quinn says her eyes wide.

'He's been eating every two hours.' Brittany sighs a little tired.

'What about her?' Kurt asks hand Octavia to Mercedes who bounces her lightly on her leg.

'She's about every four or five hours.' Brittany says weakly smiling.

'You seem exhausted.' Mercedes says having never been around a woman with babies before.

'Of course she is, she has two one week old babies.' Quinn says.

After that they're all silence for a good twenty minutes watching the twins yawn and squirm around until they fall asleep.

'I have to say they are cuter when they're asleep.' Kurt whispers half happy that he'll never have kids.

'So how have your lives been going with your men? I feel like we haven't talked in ages.' Brittany says wanting to think about something other than the babies for a little while.

Kurt has the biggest smile on his face. He's been inching to brag about how well he's been treated since Blaine took a liking to him.

'Blaine is simply the best man I've ever known.' Kurt coos causing the other three to smile.

'That's great Kurt, I've always worried about some man really trying to hurt you.' Mercedes says being the closet to Kurt out of the three girls.

'I'm glad Blaine treats you so well.' Quinn says giving him a hug.

'I knew Blaine was the guy for you.' Brittany squeaks very excited for her friend.

'I guess I have you to thank for it too.' Kurt tells Brittany causing the three woman to stare at him in wonder.

'What?' they all ask at the same time.

'Well the Khal told Blaine he could be with me instead of a woman.' Kurt says a huge smile still on his face. 'What about you Mercedes how's Sam?' he asks wanting to get the attention off of him.

'He's great, the best thing to ever happen to me. In fact we're trying for a child.' Mercedes says smiling.

'That's-'

'We're being attacked!' they all hear someone shout.

Just after that the Khal runs in with arakh in hand and picks up his family. He takes them to a tent near the back of the camp it's surrounded by five older blood riders and inside are two Dothraki slaves that are slightly younger than Brittany.

'Stay here,' Santiago orders giving her a pleading look for a second before putting her on his Khal mask. 'If she's hurt or the babies I'll kill you all.' he grunts at the guards.

After that he orders the slaves out with the guards for a moment.

'Be careful,' Brittany softly whispers kissing him.

'I always am,' Santiago says taking the babies in his arms kissing them.

'Please come back to us.' Brittany says into his chest.

'I will, but promise me that you'll stay here.' Santiago says not wanting her to get hurt.

'Okay,'

'I have to go,'

With that he leaves giving her one more kiss for the road.

'Khal, we pushed them back and their regrouping.' Puck says walking next to him.

'Are we ready for a counter?' Santiago asks mounting his horse.

'Almost, all the women and slaves have been moved to the back. Most of the men are armed and on their horses.' Puck informs him.

'Good I want to attack them, push them as far as possible from the camp.' Santiago says as they ride through the now empty parts of camp.

'I'm sure all the men will agree.' Puck says liking how aggressive the Khal is thinking.

'Of course they will. We're protecting our property, families and showing this army who they are messing with!' Santiago shouts riding through the lines of men.

A loud roar is heard for miles as the men cheer on their Khal. This is the first major battle they've fought in some years. Sure they're constantly fighting, but not another army.

'Let's drive these bastards from our land!' Santiago shouts to a loud cheer. 'Puck if anything should happen to me please protect Brittany and the babies.' he whispers as they slowly ride towards the other army who are still far off.

'Nothing bad will happen to you Khal.' Puck says not wanting to think of losing his friend.

'Please promise me you will.' Santiago says again.

'Okay,' Puck says knowing it will make the Khal happy.

'Blaine are we ready?' Santiago asks wanting to attack now.

'The men are ready to attack.' Blaine says a smile on his face.

'Give the signal to attack.' Santiago says nodding to Blaine, Puck and Sam to all lead their sections.

With that they were all off attacking the camp of the enemy army. They defiantly surprised the other army as they must not have thought that the Dothraki would attack back so soon.

Santiago could see from his spot that unlike him this army's generals were not attacking. He sliced open some guy's throat who had run at him.

'Fuckers,' Santiago growls slicing at the men that have surrounded his horse and are trying to pull him down.

Unluckily for them Borak his stallion hates being grabbed at and starts kicking. Santiago smirks as he hears the cracking of bones.

'Move forward, push them back! Kill everyone!' Santiago shouts pissed that someone managed to cut his leg.

Even though he's confident that they will win he has to admit that this army is good and actually challenging them. At this point everyone's so spread out he can't tell where Puck, Blaine or Sam are.

"We all need to bull rush him and get him off that horse." a soldier says looking over at the Khal.

"He's powerful and will be hard to take down." another soldier says.

"If we take him down then they'll all give up. It's called cutting the head off the snake." the first solider says.

Santiago notices a group of ten or so soldiers running at him. He knows that at some point he'll have to get off his horse to fight them better. He's always been better at hand to hand combat when dismounted from his horse. He loves to kill with his hands.

'Come on fuckers.' Santiago says waiting for them to get to close to turn back before dismounting.

Once the group of men were within an arm's length of him he leaps off his horse landing on them. It doesn't take long for him to kill them all. He's short of breath from all the killing he's been doing over the last twenty minutes.

'We're slowly pushing them back.' Puck says riding over to the Khal who just remounted his horse.

'Good, I think we need to regroup show these fuckers who they're dealing with.' Santiago says causing Puck to smile evilly.

'Regroup!' Puck shouts and the Dothraki mimic the orders across the battle field.

While the Dothraki are regrouping so is the enemy army.

"So you're the great Khal! I thought you and your men would be more impressive!" the general Roz Washington shouts across the battle field.

Santiago frowns at the strange mumblings of the other leader so he looks to Blaine who knows the common tongue.

'He said that you're the great Khal. I thought you and your men would be more impressive.' Blaine whispers to him.

'Tell that scum to go fuck off and leave my lands.' Santiago growls before taking a spear from Puck and throwing it across the field and hitting the man right next to the general.

'I think he got the message.' Blaine says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finn wraps his arms around Rachel as they look out over the harbor. He has a very good feeling that the threat against his family is eliminated.

"I think we're finally safe." Finn whispers.

Just after he says that they both hear Sue shouting about incompetent idiots and how you can't trust anyone to do their job right.

"Jacob what's the news?" Rachel asks as they walk in.

"Um…."

"Please Jacob tell them the wonderful news." Sue sarcastically says rolling her eyes.

"Sue it's not his fault." William says giving Finn a look that says don't say anything to get her more riled up.

"What's the news Jacob?" Finn asks.

"Well you see I just got news from one of my spies in Essos that Mike died and Brittany gave birth to twins a boy and girl." Jacob says wincing as he's terrified that the King will attack him.

"FUCK!" Finn shouts moving away from Rachel so he can punch at the railing.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we sent an army to try and kill them as well." Joe says as they move to the throne room. "Though I'm pretty sure that at some point soon the Iron Bank will come calling looking for all this money we owe them."

Rachel wraps her arms around Finn trying to calm her down.

"We need to prepare for an possible attack if the army fails to kill the Khal." Sue says always a pessimist.

"The army will win." William confidently says.

"Don't be stupid William. The great Khal Santiago didn't become who he is by losing." Sue sneers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Sam how's your section holding up?' Santiago asks when he finds himself fighting next to Sam.

It's been over three hours since the Westeros army first attacked the khalasar and they were finding out firsthand what fighting machines the Dothraki are.

'Very good Khal we've only lost four men.' Sam says slicing a man's hand off.

'Good,' Santiago grunts happy that they aren't losing even a fourth of what the Westeros army is.

'Are we sure that this is even an army because they fight like inexperienced boys.' Sam says his eyes widening as Santiago kills five men when he throws a single spear.

'Many of them are, most of their experienced fighters are up on the ridge watching.' Santiago says mounting his horse.

Santiago tired from all the fighting and bloody decides that he should set an example for his troops who are bound to be at least as tired as him. Galloping to the very front he starts hacking his way through the lines knowing if he can kill their leader they'll all run away.

"You killed my husband!" Tina, Mike's wife shouts attacking Santiago pulling him off his horse somehow.

Santiago flips back on his feet with a growl pissed that a woman just pulled him off his horse.

'Fucking bitch you'll regret that.' Santiago growls easily dodging her first attack.

Tina's a decent fighter, but she realizes that this huge man is much better than her. She doesn't care though and runs at him pulling out two knives.

Santiago smirks as he side steps and she runs pass him.

'Woman shouldn't fight men.' Santiago says as Tina turns back to face him.

"I'm going to kill you or die trying." Tina yells slicing him across the right forearm.

This pisses Santiago off. He's done with this game and he hacks off her head when she runs out him.

'Puck!' Santiago shouts looking around for his horse.

'Khal?' Puck says galloping over bringing Borak with him.

'Go up and attack the leaders.' Santiago orders mounting his horse.

Puck nods knowing that killing the leaders will win them this fight. Both men start fighting their ways up the hill when tragedy strikes.

Santiago's about a thousand yards away from Puck when he gets hit in the arm with an arrow hits him in the gut causing him fall off the horse.

'Khal!' Puck shouts causing literally everyone to stop fighting.

Santiago has a knife to his neck by some weakly who had just been sitting up on the hill.

"Everyone drop your weapons or I'll slice his neck open." the men says.

"No unless you want your general to die." Blaine shouts holding on of their general.

"Hunter!"

'Puck, Sam, Blaine take care of Brittany and the twins for me.' Santiago says knowing he's going to die.

'Don't think like that.' Sam shouts.

No one knows what to do. Both sides don't know what to do with their respective leaders captured.

"Let him go and I'll let your Khal go." the man growls.

"Skip, don't let him go." Hunter orders.

Right after Hunter says that an arrow hits Skip in the right shoulder causing him to let go of Santiago. Another arrow hits him in the chest killing him. All heads turn to see who freed the Khal.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Brittany, the Khal's been captured.' Quinn says running in the tent right pass the guard.

'What?!' Brittany gasps grabbing her arm.

'A foot soldier told me whose headed back to his tent to collect his things.' Quinn says giving Brittany a very worried look.

'What? That makes no sense.' Brittany says frowning.

'Many soldiers are getting ready to flee when the Khal is killed.' Quinn tries to explain feeling awful for her friend.

'Watch the babies for me.' Brittany orders before taking off.

'Britt!'

Brittany runs towards the battle field and manages to grab a bow and arrow. When she reaches the edge of the fighting she notices that they aren't fighting anymore. Sneaking by troops she looks for her husband.

"Everyone drop your weapons or I'll slice his neck open." a man says who's holding a knife to Santiago's neck.

Brittany gasps when she sees her husband with a knife to his neck. She's never been more scared in her life if anything happens to him that she'll have to go back to being a sex toy.

"No unless you want your general to die." Blaine shouts holding their general.

"Hunter!"

She watches as the men all shout at each other though all she can focus on is Santiago. She doesn't even realize what she's doing until she's shooting the bow and hits the man holding a knife to her husband's neck. It's all a big blur to her until she's in her husband's arms.

'Moon of my life what are you-'

He's cut off when a man tries to attack them and he slashes the man's belly open. Brittany tightens her grip around his waist knowing he will take care of her.

'You shouldn't be here.' Santiago says moving them farther away from the battle.

'You're hurt,' Brittany whispers kissing his cheek.

'Doesn't matter are you hurt?' Santiago asks checking her body all over for any injuries.

'No,' Brittany says allowing him to inspect every inch of her before gathering her up in his arms.

'You could have been killed.' Santiago whispers throwing an axe into some soldiers chest who was running towards them.

'So could you if I…..' Brittany trails off the adrenalin finally leaving her system she collapses in his arms.

'Shh baby it's okay, I'm going to be fine.' Santiago says unsure of whether he should lead her away from the battle or stay as he's not sure if it's safe back at the tents. 'The babies!' he shouts just now realizing she doesn't have them.

'Quinn's looking after them.' Brittany quickly says to ease his worry.

Santiago nods his head accepting that at least they are safe.

'Puck!' Santiago bellows, he trusts no one else to protect his family.

'Yes Khal,' Puck says running over.

'Take Brittany back to the tents and protect her, Quinn and the babies with your life.' Santiago orders.

'Khal we finally have them on the run.' Puck tries to argue.

'I don't trust anyone else to protect my family, but you.' Santiago says placing a hand on Puck's shoulder. 'We both know I have to finish this fight, look after them for me.'

Puck nods knowing now that this is a great honor even if he doesn't get to spill anymore blood. Even though it is an honor to guard the Khaleesi he would rather be fighting.

'Britt,' "please," go with Puck,' Santiago begs.

'Be safe,' Brittany whispers allowing Puck to lead her back to the tents.

Brittany's terrified that her husband will be hurt, but follows Puck as she knows staying would only distract him more.

'Puck when we get back to the tent I want you to go help him.' Brittany says.

'I can't leave you unprotected the Khal would kill me.' Puck says unable to disregard a direct order.

'I have Quinn and two guards still, I can't lose him.' Brittany says giving Puck a pleading look.

'Only if I can find a few more guards.' Puck reluctantly says.

When they reach the tent Quinn is shocked to see Puck and more importantly Brittany smiling.

'What happened?' Quinn asks hand Apollo Octavia over to Brittany.

Brittany cradles her babies, kissing their heads whispering that their daddy's okay and is making it safe for them. She's well aware that if anything happens to Santiago before their son is old enough to take care of himself that he'll be killed and she doesn't want to imagine what will happen to their daughter.

'So she shot the man?' Quinn asks after Puck tells her what happened staring at Brittany.

'Yes, it was amazing, I've never seen a Khaleesi as strong willed as her.' Puck says watching Brittany hug the babies.

Before Quinn responds a soldier runs in, bowing in respect to the Khaleesi.

'We won, their men are fleeing for their lives and the Khal caught the man really in charge.'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago watches as Puck leads his wife away. It makes him feel good that he doesn't have to worry about her safety. Turning his attention back to the fighting he surveys the area looking for not only a weak point in the retreating army's line, but who looks to be the one in charge.

'Sam, Blaine continue to attack I don't want a single man left alive.' Santiago orders climbing back on his horse who has been brought to him.

'Yes Khal,'

Santiago gallops off to the left of the main fighting where he saw a small troop of enemy soldiers go. He figures that they are trying to escape unnoticed and he's not about to let that happen.

"Someone's coming surround the general." a soldier shouts.

'Drop your weapons and your deaths will be honorable.' Santiago bellows.

"For the King!"

General Roz cringes as all her men are easily killed by the Khal. She's starting to see why this man has never lost and wonders if the King didn't just make the biggest mistake ever by attacking. Having never lost herself it's humbling, but she's no fool and throws down her weapons.

"I surrender,"

Santiago grunts unable to understand what she's saying, but the woman did throw down her weapons.

'You'll tell me everything and I might let you live.' Santiago grunts tying her up, but still on the horse.

He dismounts and leads both horses back to the camp eager to find his wife. Now that his part of the battle is over all he nick, slices and few stab wounds are starting to hurt. He wishes he could just kick back and allow his wife to fuss over him, but he doesn't have that option yet. There's still so much that he has to do.

'Khal!' Blaine shouts rushing over with Sam and many of his other blood riders.

'Did you kill all the men?' Santiago asks allowing one of his blood riders to lead their captive's horse.

'Yes, I have a few men search the surrounding area for any survivors.' Blaine tells him.

'Good, what about any women either in their camp or on the battle field?' Santiago questions wanting to make sure his soldiers needs are taken care of.

'Divided up between everyone though there weren't a lot so many men are sharing.' Blaine says, they didn't find too many women five hundred maybe.

'Are they fine with this loot or are we going to have to raid a town?' Santiago asks always concerned with keeping the masses content.

'They're all happy as far as I can tell. Looting this lot turned up lots of valuable items that the men like so the lack of woman isn't bothering them. Plus these men's weapons are very nice.' Blaine says showing the Khal a sword he'd collected for himself.

Santiago smiles glad that everyone seems to be content if not happy with the spoils. He himself doesn't need anything, but his wife and kids.

'We lost about a thousand men Khal and at least another thousand are injured.' Blaine informs the Khal.

'That's all?' Santiago questions wondering how it was that that weak army even managed to hold their own for even a short while against his hundred thousand troops.

Before Blaine can respond Santiago stumbles back having just been hit and engulfed in a hug by Brittany. She franticly kisses him mumbling something about thanking some god. He wraps his arms around her sighing.

'Well Blaine,' Santiago asks a few minutes later now that he has not only Brittany in his arms, but Quinn has brought them the twins.

'We had about twenty thousand troops guarding the women and supplies plus they caught us off guard.' Blaine explains.

'You all may go and check on your women, get your scrapes cleaned and rest. We'll feast tomorrow after we find out why the cowards of Westeros sent an army to try and kill us.' Santiago bellows knowing his men will enjoy this.

With that Santiago leads his family off to their tent.

'I'm so glad you're okay.' Brittany whispers taking Apollo from his arms and putting him to bed with his sister.

'I told you I will never leave you.' Santiago says pulling Brittany into bed with him. 'Now let me celebrate with you.' he says rubbing his hard on into her ass.

'San,' Brittany whines batting his wandering hands away. 'You're hurt,'

'So I want to make "love" to my wife.' Santiago says climbing on top of her. 'We just defeated an army and I was nearly killed.'

Brittany sighs and starts to untie his pants. She knows he's not going to give up until they have sex and as long as it doesn't hurt him.

'Best. Wife. Ever.' Santiago says smiling as he removes her clothes.

'If you feel any pain you tell me.' Brittany demands pushing him slightly up.

'Anything you want baby.' Santiago whispers kissing her.

Santiago decides that he's going to go easy just to make his wife happy. Slowly lowering himself into her he pauses allowing her to get used to him.

'You feel amazing.' Santiago whispers moaning as she squeezes him.

'Fuck, I'm so full.' Brittany moans wrapping her limbs around him. 'Fuck me.'

That's all he needed to hear. He starts pounding hard into her hard. After several minutes of pounding into her he moans and releases his load into her.

'Damn,' he moans rolling off of her.

'Sanny,' Brittany moans still unbearably horny.

'Hold on,' Santiago whispers sneaking his hand down her body.

'I need you,' she whines.

'Fuck baby you're so wet.'

He trusts three fingers deep into her just like she likes. He smirks as she moans thrusting her hips up. It doesn't take her long to cum.

'Amazing,'

'You are the moon of my life.' Santiago whispers pulling her into him.

Brittany yawns and snuggles into him. Feeling around next to their bed she finally finds a wet clothe that she has been looking for. Sitting up she starts to clean all the cuts and gashes on her husband's body. Santiago wishes he could just sleep, but knows better than to argue with his wife. If she wants to clean his injuries then he'll let her.

'This one looks really bad.' Brittany whispers dapping at a deep gash on his arm that's causing him to flinch.

'Do whatever you think is best.' Santiago tells her loving the attention.

She continues to clean his body, wrapping deeper gashes and cuts to help keep them clean. By the time she's done the twins have both woken up and are hungry. After feeding them Santiago gathers them all in his arms to sleep. He needs to feel his family against him to know that they are safe.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Khal, the prisoner is ready to…..' Puck says walking in only to stop dead in his tracks.

The Khal is passed out sleeping on his back with Brittany snuggled into his right side and the twins laying on his chest. He's never known the Khal to sleep this much.

'Khal,' Puck says again hoping he only wakes up the Khal.

'Puck?' Santiago says stretching. 'What the fuck are you doing in here?' he shouts covering his wife.

'The prisoner wants to talk to you.' Puck says again.

'Fine bring the prisoner to the feast tent I'll be there shortly.' Santiago says waving Puck away. 'Hey little man, did mean old Puck wake you up.' he says to Apollo who's yawning and wiggling around on his chest.

'He's hungry,' Brittany moans one eye opening.

'I didn't mean to wake you up moon of my life.' Santiago whispers handing Apollo to her.

While Brittany nurses Apollo, Santiago holds Octavia in his arms looking down at his small daughter. He had never really thought about having a daughter or what that would mean. All he had ever wanted was a son, but holding his little girl in his arms makes him realize that she's the most precious thing ever. She snuggles into him so trusting and so fragile that all he want to do is hold her forever, protecting her from all the evils in the world.

'She's already got me wrapped around her finger just like you.' Santiago whispers rocking her back to sleep.

Brittany chuckle and hands him Apollo as well so she can go change and wash her face. Once she's ready they head out, Brittany now carrying the babies and Santiago with one arm around her and the other reaching for his knife. He's not about to let anyone think they can attack his family.

'Finally,' Puck says opening the tent for them.

'Shut it,' Santiago growls.

'San,' Brittany whispers in his ear pretending to be scared of the prisoner.

'Let's get this show on the road my wife feels uncomfortable.' Santiago growls tightening his grip around her waist.

'Do you want me to ask the questions?' Blaine asks coming in along with Sam who is followed by Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn who are all skulking behind all the blood riders in the tent.

'No, I think it would be better coming from Brittany.' Santiago says looking down at the woman who is the prisoner.

'What!' Puck shouts shocked that the Khal would allow this.

'Brittany's the only one whose a female and can speak the common tongue.' Santiago tells slash orders.

No one else questions the Khal though it helps that only twenty of his blood riders are here. Leaning over he whispers in her ear what he wants her to ask.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Brittany asks staring at the prisoner.

"Having a woman talk to a woman. What are they scared I'll bite because I'm a woman.' Roz says sneering at them.

"Answer the question before they get pissed." Brittany warns her.

"I don't-" Roz is cut off by Puck hitting her.

'Don't talk back to my wife.' Santiago growls.

Blaine has been translating for the Khal and all the blood riders.

"I'm the high general of the seven kingdoms army. King Finn ordered us to attack you all and kill the Khal's wife and son." Roz says.

Santiago growls when Blaine translates and Brittany is already backing away from this woman into her husband.

'Over my dead body will I let you hurt her.' Santiago growls.

"The Khal wants to know why you were trying to kill his wife?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Let's not play games Brittany Stormwolf, you may have grown up here, but you're technically the true heir to the seven kingdoms, the true Queen of Westeros." Roz says staring straight at Brittany. "The current King Finn fears that since you gave the Khal a son that you will try and retake your lands."

At this point Santiago along with Puck are standing in between the high general and the Khaleesi. All of them now concerned for her life. Santiago nods to Puck before leading his wife out not wanting her to see what his men are going to do to the high general.

'I will always protect you.' Santiago whispers.

**I love that everyone's so worried about Santiago dying, but don't worry I'm not going to kill him off.**


	6. War

**Sadly we have reached the end of this lovely story. I might add more to it later if I have enough interest, but that won't be for a while. This is by far the longest chapter. There's several time jumps in here. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

Two days later Santiago's still fuming over people trying to kill his wife.

'I can't believe-' Santiago starts yet again.

'Sanny lay down please.' Brittany says pulling on his arm to get him to lay back down while the twins are still sleeping.

'Baby they sent an assassin and an army to kill you and our son.' Santiago says sitting down next to her.

'And you beat them and killed them for us.' Brittany reasons dabbing his healing wounds with a damp cloth.

'But they could still try again. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or our kids.' Santiago softly says kissing her cheek.

'Nothing will because you'll protect us.' Brittany softly says.

Santiago wraps his arms around her needing to feel her against him. Their peaceful morning is interrupted by screaming babies, both Apollo and Octavia are up and hungry.

'My kids are going to grow to be big and strong like me.' Santiago says smiling at how well she takes care of them.

'Yes, but if you don't rest then you'll get beaten in battle and who knows what will happen to us.' Brittany softly says a tear falling down her cheek.

'Moon of my life,' Santiago says holding her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping the tears away. 'I promise to always take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. I'll lay here with you and the twins until I'm better.'

"Thank you," Brittany whispers switching Apollo to her other breast.

He just smiles at her happy that she's happy. Even though he's supposed to be this strong Khal that doesn't need anything, but the truth is that he needs his family. He wasn't lying just to shut up his wife when he said he'd stay here until completely healed. Protecting his family is his whole goal.

'Honey can you go get some water?' Brittany asks taking Octavia out of his arms.

'And here I thought I'm supposed to be resting.' Santiago whispers getting up to do what his wife asks.

'You are, but I know you won't trust anyone else to get the water that the babies are going to be bathed in.' Brittany says an amused smile on her face.

'Oh,'

Santiago yells for four guards to bring in the tub for his Khaleesi. Seven trips later he's finally filled the tub, normally it wouldn't have taken him so many trips, but his injuries are holding him up a bit.

'The bath is ready moon of my life.' Santiago says after testing the water to make sure it's not too hot.

'Join us,' Brittany says knowing her husband really needs to relax.

'I need to-' Santiago is cut off by Apollo's little fist hitting his nose.

'You want me to take a bath with you.' Santiago says following his wife into the tub sitting behind her after handing his wife Apollo.

'Isn't it very relaxing,' Brittany chuckles as the twins slap their arms in the water.

They both chuckle as Santiago slides his hands under the twins to help keep them afloat.

'I'm always calm when I'm near the three of you.' Santiago whispers in her ear.

Brittany giggles leaning back into his chest.

'When are we going to start moving again.' Brittany asks relaxing completely into him.

'I wish I could give us more time, but we need to start moving again tomorrow.' Santiago softly says pulling his family more into him.

'So tomorrow we ride.' Brittany states.

'Yes, I've already informed Puck and most of the men are happy to get moving again. You know us Dothraki men hate to stay in one place for more than a day. The fact that we've stayed here for so long is amazing.' Santiago tells her, holding her closely to her chest.

'What are we going to do with the twins? They're only three weeks old, I don't want them to fall off.' Brittany worries wondering how all the other women deal with this short of stuff.

'Don't worry I'll take them both.' Santiago softly whispers.

'I've never seen any men riding with babies.' Brittany says turning slightly to smile at him.

'So, I need to make sure my family is safe and if that means that I have to ride with the twins strapped to me then that's what I will do.' Santiago tells her.

All Brittany can do is smile at how wonderful her husband is. He loves that he's made her happy. She squeals clinging onto his neck when he stands up the twins in one arm her in the other. He gently places his family down on the bed pulling a blanket over them.

'I'm going to go talk to Puck, Blaine and Sam.' Santiago whispers kissing her forehead as she drifts off to sleep.

He waits a few moments to make sure that she is asleep before heading out to find the guys. He needs to vent his anger to someone and he knows the guys will help him decide what they should do now.

'Having a get together without me.' Santiago says walking up behind his three most trusted blood riders.

'Totally Khal,' Sam jokes.

'I see the wife finally let you out.' Blaine says patting the spot next to him.

'She's sleeping,' Santiago says shrugging.

'You care way too much.' Puck grumbles being the only one out of all of them that always pretends to like the Dothraki way.

'Please Puck, we all know that you're whipped for Quinn.' Blaine jokes.

Puck makes some grumbling noises, but doesn't say anything.

'Let's face it four slaves have made us whipped for them and not want anyone else.' Sam says smartly for once.

'Yeah and I wouldn't have it any other way.' Blaine says smiling which causes Santiago to smile.

'Quinn was telling me that Brittany's worried you're too stressed.' Puck says surprising everyone that he actually listens to Quinn. 'What we all know I would die to protect her.' he says shrugging.

'You seem really stressed Khal.' both Sam and Blaine agree.

'Of course I am, some king far away not only sent an assassin to kill my wife, but an army to kill her.' Santiago growls snapping the plate in his hand.

'Whoa Khal calm down, we'll figure out some way to get them back.' Sam says looking at the other two for confirmation.

'What do you want to do?' Blaine asks.

'I'll tell you what we should do is take boats over there and kill all of them. Claim the land for ourselves.' Puck growls still pissed that they were attached.

'I promised Brittany that I'd stay alive to protect her and the twins.' Santiago says wanting to do exactly what Puck said.

'And you will.' Blaine says already forming an idea. 'Let's move back to Vase Dothrak grab every warrior we can get and head to Westeros.'

At first he gets no response from the other three as they take in what he just said.

'I think-' Sam starts.

'If Brittany isn't too against this then we'll do it.' Santiago says.

'Really?' Puck asks frowning.

'I think that's a good idea.' Blaine says elbowing Puck. 'We'll tell everyone to prepare to leave in the morning.'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Daddy's always going to protect us.' Brittany softly whispers kissing both Octavia and Apollo's cheeks.

Apollo being awake unlike his sister reaches out to try and grab her face.

'You are so like your daddy.' Brittany whispers tickling his little tummy to make him laugh.

Looking at the twins she feels immense pride that she gave birth to them. That it was her who gave the Khal an heir not some Dothraki woman that most others wanted him to be with.

'I love your daddy so much just like you little man.' Brittany says making funny faces at her son to get him to smile.

Apollo makes spitting noises at her a huge smile on his face.

'He's a night owl.' Santiago says coming in.

'He gets that from you.' Brittany counters making room for her husband to lay next to her.

'I have a few to discuss with you.' Santiago seriously says.

Brittany turns slightly to look at him frowning.

'Nothing bad or anything moon of my life.' Santiago reassures her wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Go put Apollo to sleep with Octavia or he'll be fussy the whole time we're riding.' Brittany tells him peaking him on the lips.

Santiago being the dutiful husband he is picks up his son and lays the yawning baby next to his sister. Brittany opens her arms and motions for her to go into his arms. He lays in her arms loving the feeling for once of being held.

'What do you want to talk about?' Brittany calmly says rubbing his arms soothingly.

'I feel like you and thus I have been slighted.' Santiago says turning to face his wife. 'You're my Khaleesi and I can't let anyone think they can get away with trying to kill you.'

Brittany just nods letting him know that she's following what he is saying.

'I talked to Blaine, Sam and Puck and they agree with me that we need to attack Westeros.' Santiago says.

'San,'

'Moon of my life, I need to kill the man who tried to kill you and our kids.' Santiago interrupts wanting her to understand why he has to do this.

Even though he's the Khal and what he says is law, he wasn't lying to his three close blood riders when he told them that she would have input in the decision.

'I may have been born there, but I've spent most of my life here as part of your khalasar.' Brittany coos kissing him.

'I know, but that fucking king will try the fuck again and I can't allow that.' Santiago says raising his voice slightly.

'My sun and stars, calm down.' Brittany whispers moving his hands to her breasts to help calm him down.

'I just want to protect my family.' Santiago says moaning as he kneads her breasts.

'I know my sun and stars,' Brittany moans opening her legs and humping up into him.

'Don't fight me on this, I want to give you the world.' Santiago pleads stopping his kneading and positioning himself in front of her pussy.

'You're all I need.' Brittany moans as she pushes him into her.

'I need to be able to protect you.' Santiago moans loving how tight his wife is even after pushing out the twins.

'Do what you think is best, I'll back you.' Brittany whispers knowing that it will make her husband happy.

Santiago's smile grows as he stares down at her.

'Really?' Santiago asks.

'Yes, I would prefer to just stay here, but I'll do what you think is best. You're protected me since the moment I met you.' Brittany says looping her arms around his neck, pulling him more into her.

'I'm your husband that's what I'm supposed to do. You've given me two kids it's the least I can do.' Santiago whispers kissing her deeply.

Brittany bucks up into him wanting sex. Never one to deny his wife anything especially that he slowly pulls out only to slam back into her.

'Fuck me,' Brittany moans extremely horny.

Santiago starts pounding hard into her trying to keep quiet so they don't wake the babies up.

'Harder,' Brittany moans wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

'I'm going…to put…another…baby…in you.' Santiago pants arching his back as she scratches it.

'San,' Brittany muffly screams into a pillow.

Santiago's eyes roll in the back of his head as she squeezes tightly around him.

'God,' Santiago moans releasing his load deep in her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What the fucking hell!" Finn shouts, his voice booming around the throne room.

His son starts crying and Rachel quickly takes him out, but not before giving Finn a disappointing glare. As soon as she leaves Finn turns back to all the advisers and other important people in front of him.

"I don't think I heard you right so Jacob please repeat yourself." Finn growls pissed beyond belief.

"The army was annihilated and Roz is dead." Jacob repeats cowering back.

"Are you sure?" Finn growls.

"Yes, one scout made it back. They captured Roz and he heard grumblings of the khalasar possibly moving to a port town to come over here." Jacob says.

"The Dothraki would never cross the salt see. It scares them too much to ever try." Sue shouts pissed that this is all happening.

"That may have been true, but word is that the Khal and his blood riders are pissed that we tried to kill the Khaleesi twice." Jacob says slowly backing farther away.

"It will take a lot of coin that we don't have to raise another army." Joe points out.

"If what Jacob heard is true the seven kingdoms owe their king their protection after all I doubt these crazed horse men will stop with just killing the king." William says and Sue thinks it might be the first intelligent thing he's said.

"I'll start preparing for an attack." Sue says getting up.

The room empties as everyone heads out to give orders and spreads the word of a possible attack.

"Jacob I need you to keep me informed on any news you hear about their movement or anything." Finn says stopping Jacob from leaving.

"I heard a rumor two days ago that the Khal was injured during the battle."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago rides at the lead of his massive khalasar. They had left Vase Dothrak five days ago where two to other Khal's had joined him making their troops grow to one hundred and fifty thousand. Of course he had to allow Brittany to carry the twins just to keep appears up with his new troops and two new generals. Looking back he softly smiles at his wife with the twins strapped to her chest.

'Call for rest Puck.' Santiago says as they only have an hour left of sun light left.

'Of course Khal,' Puck says shouting the order back.

Not even five minutes later he dismounts right next to his wife and helps her down.

'Apllo's been fussy all day.' Brittany whispers handing him their son.

'Go to the tent with her, I'll get the scout groups ready for the raid.' Puck tells the Khal.

Santiago quickly walks after his wife to their tent.

'I promise that you are the only woman I will ever be with.' Santiago says watching from the tent flap holding a now sleeping Apollo in his arms.

'Good to know,' Brittany says stripping off her clothes.

'I can't wait until the twins are old enough to have their own tent and I can have my way with you anytime I want without waking them up.' Santiago growls stalking over to her and kissing her deeply.

He lays down with them curling around his family. He's exhausted and quickly falls asleep, his hands on her flat muscular belly. Brittany smiles snuggling back into him. She's just as exhausted as her husband, but knows the twins will wake up hungry in a few minutes so she can't fall asleep yet.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few days later Santiago leads a successful attack on a sea fairing town that happens to build boats. Now they will be waiting for two moon while they collect slash build enough boats to transport the khalasar across the sea to Westeros.

'He truly is the greatest Khal.' Quinn says to Brittany as they sit on a hill watching the men practice fighting while the twins babble and try to crawl off the pelt.

'I still wish we could just stay here.' Brittany says stopping Apollo from rolling off the pelt.

'Then why'd you allow him to do this?' Quinn asks knowing that Santiago would do whatever his wife wants.

'Because he wants to protect us and I don't want to stop him from doing what he thinks is right.' Brittany explains.

'Quinn come on!' Puck shouts trying to keep up appearances.

'I guess I'll see you later.' Quinn says getting up.

'Remember you and Puck are watching the twins tomorrow for me.' Brittany says waving as her friend leaves.

After Quinn leaves Brittany focuses back in on her husband kicking ass. She loves watching him effortlessly dodge attacks and land hits on his opponents.

'Moon of my life,' Santiago says walking over to her.

'My sun and stars, you're so talented.' Brittany coos wrapping her arms around his neck.

'So glad you enjoyed that.' Santiago softly says scooping up the twins. 'They're getting so big.' he says smiling.

Every time he sees them even if it's only been an hour he always comments on how big their getting.

'How long are we going to be here?' Brittany softly says.

'Only another moon.' Santiago says laying next to his wife.

'Why so long?' Brittany asks curling into him.

'We have to have more boats built, there's not enough here to carry us all.' Santiago tells her.

Brittany gives him a soft smile, she's not terrified about going to Westeros and all this. To her it's all unnecessary they could just live how they are and she'd be perfectly happy.

'Our son will rule Westeros like your father did.' Santiago says to her knowing she's not fond of the idea at all.

'Just promise me that you will come back to me.' Brittany says laying her head on his shoulder.

'Hey I'm not going anywhere without you for quite some time.' Santiago softly says. 'I want to watch our kids grow up too.'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Land ho!"

'San, land is in sight.' Brittany whispers kissing the top of her husband's head.

Santiago grunts and turns over trying to hide. He's about to fall back into his deep slumber when he feels the bunk dip a bit then he feels four little hands grabbing at his face. The twins are now a year old and getting into everything that they can reach. Apollo started teetering around while Octavia is still stuck just standing when she gets up on her feet.

'Apollo,' Santiago grunts opening his eyes to see Octavia's little face above his.

'She's been trying to reach you all morning.' Brittany says smiling when her husband swings their daughter around.

'You mentioned something about land.' Santiago says cradling his daughter close to him.

'I did, but you just wanted to sleep so I don't think we need to tell you now.' Brittany says shrieking when he grabs her around the waist.

'Really cause I think after a month at sea we're finally about to reach land again.' Santiago says holding her and Octavia tightly to him. 'Now where is my trouble making son?'

'Puck took him to feed Borak and Lady. You know that Borak has always been really calm around Apollo especially since Lady is fat with foul now.' Brittany says snuggling into his warm embrace.

'He better not let my son get hurt.' Santiago growls.

'Calm down Sanny, we're almost back on land.' Brittany whispers running her fingers through his unbraided hair.

She loved his long hair that when unbraided it reaches his butt. She braids it every morning for him and also loves washing it.

'Good, everyone will feel much better when we land.' Santiago says leaning into her touch.

'Do you want me to braid your hair.' Brittany asks already knowing the answer.

'Only if you want to.' Santiago says setting them all into an upright position.

'Of course I do Sanny.' Brittany says causing him to blush. 'I love your hair, it's so thick and shiny. I can't wait until Apollo's hair grows longer like yours.'

Santiago blush deepens at his wife's words. He sits up as she kneels behind him to start braiding his hair. While she does this he makes faces at Octavia who is giggling.

'All done,' Brittany says tying off the ends of the two braids.

'My beautiful wife,' Santiago sighs flopping back on his back.

Just then Puck walks in, handing Brittany Apollo.

'Ten minutes till we reach land.'

Santiago scrambles up literally picking up his family and running out to look at the beautiful land.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Tell the men that we're going to rest here for a few days to allow all of us to regain our strength from that ride, but not to let their guard down as we are in enemy territory.' Santiago informs his three close blood riders.

They've been unloading for half a day already and they have another few hours of unloading still.

'The men and everyone else will be very grateful.' Blaine says feeling much better that he has two feet on the ground.

'Reports thus far are that only three horses have died so far and they expect no more than three more in the remaining ships.' Sam says.

'Good, if any of you need me I'll be over at the stream.' Santiago tells them.

He heads over to the stream looking for his wife who said she and the twins would be bathing here.

'I want you so bad right now.' Santiago husks ripping his pants off before joining her in the water.

'Take your son, he's trying to drown himself.' Brittany says handing him a squirming Apollo.

'Apollo you can't drown yourself it will make me and your mother upset.' Santiago softly says kissing his son's little cheeks.

Santiago wraps his arm around her waist pulling his family into him. He's enjoying just being able to relax for the few hours before he has to start worrying about this massive attack that they are on. He knows that this attack will take a lot out of his whole khalasar, but when they win the plunder they'll have will be beyond their belief.

'You know for the longest time I never knew that I wasn't from Essos at all. Quinn actually told me.' Brittany says handing Octavia to Santiago so she can wash herself.

'Really? From the moment I first saw you I knew you weren't from Essos. No one around here has hair or eyes like you.' Santiago says staring at his wife.

'I was taken as a baby and raised in a village before becoming a slave. I never knew I was from anywhere else.' Brittany says finishing her washing and wrapping herself around her husband.

'I'm going to return your birthright to you for our son.' Santiago says looking down at his son.

'What about defending my honor?' Brittany asks moving around to grab Octavia from him.

'I'm just trying to ease your mind as I know you don't want to be here.' Santiago says getting out of the stream.

She follows him allowing him to wrap her up in a pelt. He's always been protective of not wanting any man to see his wife naked.

'San, you are the only thing I need to be happy. We could spend our whole lives on a ship and as long as you are next to me I'll be fine. Stop worrying that I didn't want to come. I go where you go.' Brittany whispers dressing the twins before herself.

'Okay,' Santiago says wrapping a pelt around her shoulders. 'We're going to attack towns around us to get pelts and such before we start marching on the king.' he informs her.

'You mean to add that you need to figure out which way to go to Kingslanding.' Brittany chuckles.

Santiago grumbles something, but she doesn't catch it.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ma' lord the Dothraki have landed in Westeros over one hundred thousand strong and that doesn't include the women and slaves." Jacob shouts rushing into the king's chambers.

"Jacob!" Rachel shrieks as Finn rolls off of her.

"Jacob!" Finn growls standing up wrapped in a sheet.

"The Dothraki have landed in Westeros and are sacking towns up north as they are slowly heading towards us!" Jacob shouts.

"Send-"

"Sue, Will and Joe are already on that, but we're going to need help." Jacob says.

"Do whatever the fuck you need to do!" Finn shouts waving Jacob away.

Rachel gets up and wraps Finn's arms around her kissing him.

"Calm down sweetie, we'll win. You'll find a way to beat them we have the upper hand here." Rachel whispers to him.

"I need to protect you and our son." Finn says.

"And you will,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago rides full force towards the base camp where the women and slaves are.

'Khal, she's going into labor now!" Quinn says grabbing his horse as he leaps off and takes off towards his tent.

They've been in Westeros for close to a year now and have concord all the North integrating many men from here into their force and have been pushing south. They're now within striking distance of Kingsland when he receives the news that his wife is close to giving birth so he races back.

'San,' Brittany moans loving that he made it back.

'I'm here moon of my life.' Santiago says kneeling next to her.

She gives him a weak smile trying to take deep breaths. He takes her hand in his, kissing it.

'I can't wait to meet our newest little one.' Santiago says settling next to her.

'Shouldn't you be leading the attack on Harrenhal?' Brittany asks as they are taking all the surrounding lands of Kingslanding so no one can escape.

'Puck is leading the attack, I couldn't just leave you alone to give birth to our newest bundle of joy.' Santiago says getting behind her to hold her.

'You shouldn't-'

'No moon of my life, my place is right here when you are giving birth.' Santiago says.

He holds her, whispering comforting words in her ear for two hours as her labor progresses.

'Khal, I can see the baby's head. We just need a few more pushes Khaleesi.' a young midwife says.

Brittany grips Santiago's hands tightly as she pushes. She's about to give up saying she can't push anymore when a piercing cry breaks the silence.

'You have another son.' the young midwife says handing the Khaleesi the baby boy.

'We have another son,' Santiago whispers staring down at his boy.

Santiago motions for everyone to leave him and his Khaleesi alone with their son.

'I'm so proud of you.' Santiago whispers kissing her forehead.

Brittany snuggles into him quickly falling asleep exhausted from giving birth. Santiago wraps his free arm around her as he holds their new born son.

'Britt,' Quinn whispers opening the tent flap. 'Oh Khal,' she says staring at him as she holds Apollo and Octavia's little hands.

'What do you want Quinn?' Santiago asks.

'The twins want to come in.' Quinn says shocked that the Khal is still here.

'Come on little ones, you have to be careful of the baby and your mom's sleeping.' Santiago says smiling at the two year old twins.

'Dada,' Apollo says falling into his father.

'Daddy,' Octavia babbles curling into him next to her mom where she can see the baby. 'Baby,'

'You can leave now Quinn.' Santiago says his eyes never leaving his children.

Shortly after Quinn leave Brittany wakes up.

'San,' she moans curling more into him.

'You're awake moon of my life.' Santiago says smiling as he nuzzles his nose into her cheek.

'When did the twins come in?' Brittany asks looking over to see the twins sleeping on their dad.

'Quinn brought them in earlier.' Santiago softly says handing her their newborn son.

Brittany smiles as she pulls down her shirt and brings their newborn's mouth to her breast. He latches on easily and starts sucking. Both parents stare down at their newest child happy that he's finally here.

'When do you have to go back to the front?' Brittany softly asks tearing her eyes away from their young son.

'In the morning,' Santiago softly says.

'At least we get you until then.' Brittany whispers.

She's missed her husband in the year that they've been here. With all the fighting, invading and conquering she's lucky if she sees him once every few days.

'Moon of my life as soon as we take Kingslanding I'm yours for as long as you want me.' Santiago says.

'God I've missed you though.' Brittany pouts knowing he has to do this.

'Hey, let's think of positive things like a name for this little guy and the fact that I'm here for the night.' Santiago whispers.

'I like the name Julius.'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Your majesties we need to get you out of here now!" a guard shouts knocking down the door.

"What the fuck!" Finn shouts jumping up, sword in hand.

"The Dothraki have breached the city. We have to get you and the Queen and Prince out of the palace quickly." the guard says making his way across the room to the secret passage. "Hurry,"

Finn shakes Rachel awake and hands her their son.

"We have to leave sweetie, the Dothraki are in the city." Finn says guiding her into the passage.

"I thought they were still a few days out." Rachel says walking fast to keep up with the guard.

"We all thought that, but apparently they didn't bring the women or slaves so they moved much faster than we thought they could." the guard says walking fast through the passage.

Rachel looks up at Finn fear in her eyes. She's heard horror stories of what the Dothraki do to the people of the towns and cities they invade.

"Finn we can't just runaway our people need you." Rachel says. "That is if we even have any people to rule left."

Finn doesn't know how to answer his wife. He honestly has no idea about what's been happening to his people north of Kingslanding. The only thing he's sure of is that the Dothraki hadn't taken the Erie.

"Actually sire's most of the areas at least in the North ended up joining them and many more flocked up north to them to surrender." the guard tells them.

"Any areas they haven't touched?" Finn asks wanting to know where they are headed.

"South of us, I'm not sure of east."

"So the North has seceded to the Dothraki?" Rachel asks always more concerned about the people.

"The North has never liked being part of us." Finn growls.

"Word from the soldiers that survived and made it here from a few battles up North reported that the Dothraki promised the North that if they helped they would free them to rule themselves. Basically everyone in the Kingdom that isn't in our army has gone to join the Dothraki with the promise that after they win they'll leave." the soldier tells his King and Queen.

Both Finn and Rachel are silence, neither knows what to think.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'I like this land.' Puck says as he fucks another willing woman.

'Only you would find a good fuck in the middle of a battle.' Santiago says throwing a knife and splitting a guard's head open.

'You're the Khal, the leader, I'm sure any of these women would love to take a ride on you.' Puck says smiling as he spills into the woman.

'Puck, I don't want any other woman other than my Khaleesi.' Santiago says shaking his head.

'You're weird,'

Both men watch as their combined army with the Northerners spread throughout the city. They're enjoying this long ass trip as most towns they've rolled into have surrendered and joined them paying them in gold and food. The castles and forts that they've conquered have been rich with things they like to loot.

'So I think we'll finally get some slaves from this battle.' Puck says as that's one thing they haven't gotten as of yet.

'Would you have preferred to have to fight the whole damn country?' Santiago asks cutting off a guy's hand as he tries to attack the Khal.

'I guess not, we'd still be up north I guess.' Puck says agreeing with his Khal.

'Khal!' Blaine shouts galloping towards them.

'Blaine,' Santiago says mounting his horse.

'The Northerner leader Smyth says that we should take the river behind the palace to insure that the King doesn't escape south.' Blaine tells him.

'Puck make sure that we get some of the loot out of the palace.' Santiago orders before following Blaine.

By the time they make it to the river they see the North leader with a tall woman that looks eerily similar to the elder woman Sue.

"Khal, this is Sue master of arms of Kingslanding. She's decided that she'd like to join us." Smyth says hoping the Khal will accept her help.

Santiago looks to Blaine to translate what the man just said. After Blaine tells him at first he frowns, but then his face contorts into a smile.

'Tell them that anyone who helps will be free to live here free of our rule and can set up whatever system they want.' Santiago says all smiles.

"Thank you Khal, but if we want to catch the King, Queen and Prince before the escape south or to the Erie we need to hurry." Sue says waiting for Blaine to translate and nod his approval.

This whole attack has been humbling to Santiago as he's never had to rely on so many strangers before to take towns and castles. It's surprised him that so many our helping them thus far, but he thinks that maybe after destroying the army sent to kill his Khaleesi that they've realized their King needs to be removed. All he wants is to kill the King so he can return home and show off all his loot to the elder women who had been skeptical of this attack.

'Is that them?' Santiago asks whispering to Blaine pointing ahead to three people rushing to a small boat.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Finn, please tell me that at least our son will make it through this." Rachel says clutching the young two year old baby to her.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure anymore." Finn honestly tells her.

He's terrified that they might not make it.

"Hurry your majesties," the guard says noticing four horses galloping towards them.

"Don't move a muscle Finn!" Sue shouts as Santiago jumps off his horse and throws the guard into the water.

'You tried to kill my wife. Now I'm going to kill you.' Santiago growls.

Originally he was going to kill the man's wife in front of him before killing him, but Brittany talked him out of it.

'Take her and the child away Blaine.' Santiago orders not wanting her to see him kill her husband.

'What are we going to do with the woman and child?' Blaine asks.

'You and Kurt will raise the child together and the woman will stay here under Sue's guardianship.'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's a long two days for the Dothraki women and slaves to make their way to Kingslanding. Many women have been throwing themselves at the Khal, though he's wanted nothing to do with then. He waits at the city gate for his wife and kids to arrive.

'Moon of my life,' Santiago whispers cupping her face as they approach each other.

'I'm glad it's all over now and we can head home.' Brittany whispers handing him his two sons.

'We're staying here for a while, but yes we're going to be heading home soon.' Santiago says leading her into the palace.

Later that night they're snuggled together in one of the rooms their children sound asleep.

'So you gave the young child to Kurt and Blaine?' Brittany asks lifting her head slightly to look in his eyes.

'Blaine's been one of my most loyal blood riders and I trust him to raise him right with Kurt.' Santiago says defending his decision.

'Sanny, you did the right thing by giving the child to them. No one will be better than them.' Brittany says kissing him.

'God I've missed sleeping next to you every night and I've even missed being woken up by the babies.' Santiago whispers into her hair.

'We've missed you,'

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**10 Years Later**

'Dad why can't we hurt?' Apollo shouts dismounting his horse.

'Because your mother is in labor and we need to get water for her.' Santiago says.

'Why couldn't Octavia or Julius come and I go hunting.' Apollo pouts.

'Because Octavia is helping with the birth and Julius is watching the little ones so you get to help me.' Santiago says ruffling his oldest son's hair.

In the last ten years Brittany has given Santiago five more children, three boys, Lucius whose eight, Brutus whose five and Gaius whose three and two girls, Atia whose seven and Livia whose a year and half. Santiago has become a much softer man only to his family in public. No one dares question him since they are still all living off the high of killing the King of Westeros. Plus all the gold and silver they got from raiding most are still living off of. They've settled back into their old life of traveling around the grasslands, raiding towns and having yearly visits to Vaes Dothrak the last five years before that they had spent four years in Westeros insuring no one would ever try to attack their Khaleesi again.

'Dad, why don't you fuck other women like Uncle Puck. He says that no Dothraki man is made to just fuck one woman.' Apollo says as they ride back with four huge buckets of water.

'Apollo don't listen to your Uncle Puck.' Santiago tells his son. 'Most men do fuck any woman they want, but I'm content with your mom.'

'I want what you and mom have.' Apollo says glad that he doesn't have to be like most of men.

'Your mom will be ecstatic to hear that.' Santiago says proud of his son. 'Also remember protect your woman as she will give you children.'

'Yes dad,'

Just then Octavia comes running over.

'Daddy, Apollo, mommy had the baby!'

A huge smile spreads across Santiago's face as he follows his eldest daughter into the tent dropping the water buckets right outside.

'Come meet your son.' Brittany says propping herself up more as he sucks away.

'We have another son?' Santiago says sitting down next to his wife.

'Quintus look at your daddy.' Brittany softly says.

'You can sleep moon of my life, I know you're tired.' Santiago says kissing the top of her head.

Brittany leans into him closing her eyes and drifting off. All the kids come in just as she falls asleep.

'New baby,' Gauis says trying to climb on her mom.

'No big boy we have to let mommy and the baby sleep.' Santiago says cuddling him and Livia into his chest.

'Daddy, does this mean we get to stay for a while?' Atia asks as they always seem to stop whenever her mom gives birth.

'Yes baby girl,'

Later that night all the children and baby are sleeping in their bed while Santiago with Brittany sitting in his lap are sitting around a fire with Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and Kurt.

'You look amazing,' Quinn says shocked that she's already up and about.

'My baby doesn't she,' Santiago says kissing Brittany.

'So any more children in the future?' Blaine asks.

'I don't know I guess if I get pregnant again we'll have another one.' Brittany says shrugging.

Santiago just smiles, he feels pretty damn lucky that this woman is his and has given him eight children and five sons. He tightens his arms around her content to just stay like here like this for the rest of his life.


End file.
